Keep the Song, Feed the Merlin
by ButterflyKika
Summary: Merlin is special, in more ways than one. He doesn't just have magic, he is magic. In a time where magic is nearing its end, why would such a person finally step into existence? Just what is the fate's design for him?
1. Prologue: The Birth of the Dragonlords

**Hello again folks. I know I have a lot of stories that need to be finished, but this one keep popping into my head recently so um yeah! Hope you all enjoy it. It is AU, but I tried to keep as much of the original BBC Merlin in it as I could.**

**I do not own BBC's Merlin or any of its characters.**

* * *

Magic had been young once. It had filled people with new wonder as they worked to learn how to bend it to their will. The Lord of all Magic was pleased with their joy and sought to further it. He started with the kind-hearted spirits of the fairies and unicorns. The creatures brought smiles to the peoples faces and made the Lord of Magic even happier.

Yet with all his kind-hearted nature, he loved to cause mischief. He was the ruler of all magic after all and sometimes the forces suggested that he stir a little trouble into his doings. Being bored one day he crafted the dragons and their kin and unleashed them to the unsuspecting world.

Things had been peaceful enough for a time. The dragons gathering knowledge and offering help to ones in need. They had a preference for riddles, a trait they shared with their creator.

The dragons however soon grew too strong, casting enchantments on their young to protect them from any harm, they horded knowledge for themselves, they even started to attack the homes of innocent people simply because it amused them to see what the humans would do to get them to stop.

The Lord of Magic heard the cries of the people he cared for so dearly but there was just too many dragons taking advantage of their power and he could not bring himself to destroy any of his creations. So he turned to his sister and asked her to send visions telling the people to climb the tallest mountain and sing for three days at the top, and to feed a Merlin should one appear before them, for the Merlin was his symbol. She complied and sent the visions through out the land of mortal man.

The dream reached hundreds of people who stopped at various points in the journey wondering why they ever set off in the first place. Fifty men made it to the top of the mountain, all of various social classes. Several of royal and noble blood sneered and turned back seeing the peasant folk that had arrived and by the end of the first day, only thirty men remained at the top of the mountain singing the songs sent to them in their dreams.

The following day saw the leaving of fifteen more men who all saw no reason to continue to serve the whims of a being they would never see. The fifteen that remained continued to sing into the night that cast a storm that held fierce and sent one more away from the chorus.

Of the fourteen remaining, one was a young royal of the family Pendragon. It was halfway through the third and last day that he stopped singing and turned from the circle of thirteen peasants. He looked back at the circle for a moment before beginning his decent down the mountainside. Fate had something in store for his family, but he knew in his heart it was not what it in mind for the thirteen men he left behind.

The end of the third day drew to a close and the thirteen men fell silent. They looked to the skies as a Merlin flew overhead in a lazy circle and landed near them. Each one offered the bird a piece of meat that it gobbled up.

Once feed, the bird changed into the Lord of Magic. Cloth of rich blue guarding him from the elements, golden eyes dancing with mirth and the magic he was. "It pleases me to see such loyalty." The men fell to their knees and bowed their heads lowly to him. "Kneel not, for I have come to reward your loyalties. When you return home guard your first-born sons well. Teach them the songs you have song these past three days. When they become men, you will see the reward I have given you. Teach them to follow but two simple rules. Keep the Song, and Feed the Merlin." In a flash of light the Lord of Magic disappeared from them taking the form of a Merlin once more and flying away. The men returned to their homes and guarded their sons well, teaching them to Keep the Song and to Feed the Merlin.

Years passed and the boys and all grown into fine young men. They all left home, feeling something calling to them. They all arrived at a city that was being ravaged by a dragon. The thirteen young men stood in a large circle with their backs facing the crowd that had gathered around them. The dragon landed in the middle. "Is this another foolish attempt to stop me?"

"Your time of free range has ended." One of them said. He had been the son of the man who had feed the Merlin first.

The dragon let out a laugh. "The lord of magic created me to be free." He answered looking at all the men around him. "Yet he sends boys to subdue me?"

The young men started to sing, the sound coming as a rumble from their mouths. It didn't sound human. The dragon could sense the magic coming from the men around him. "What is this?" He cried out as he was forced to submit to the circle around him.

"We are the Dragonlords." The man spoke once more. "You are to leave this city or we will make it so will never harm another again."

"You would kill me? Ha!" His laughter stopped when a spear hovered over his chest on the right side. He looked at the man before him seeing the molten gold that had replaced blue eyes.

"We are the Dragonlords, and you will obey."

"As you wish." The dragon said before taking off into the air. The men gathered closer together watching the dragon fly away.

A Merlin flew down to the young men and they each in turn offered it a piece of meat. Once feed the Merlin transformed into the Lord of Magic wearing a warm smile. "Your fathers have done well." His smile dropped when all of them dropped to one knee kneeling before him. "I tell you the same as I told your fathers. Do not kneel to me. Yet for a different reason. My creations do not kneel to anyone, least of all me. Stand my Dragonlords. Stand and remember that though you be of humble birth, you are the caretakers of my beloved Dragon kin. You must guide and protect them, yet at the same time let them be free. You must also keep to the two rules I had your fathers teach you. Keep the Song."

"Feed the Merlin." They answered him as one. It made him smile once more.

"This exchange, 'Keep the Song' and 'Feed the Merlin' shall be what you say to one another when you part. My dear Dragonlords go forth and settle the dragons that I have created in my stead, they have grown restless and need the guidance you offer. With this, I bid thee goodbye. Magic's time has just begun, and many more prosperous years lie ahead."

The Lord of Magic took to the skies as a Merlin leaving the Dragonlords to part ways and begin to calm the wayward dragons. Peace settled in the lands once again.

* * *

**As always, please leave a review. Any comments you have are always welcomed. I will try to answer any questions you might have on this story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Flight of the Merlin

**So here we go with the story itself! It will be an AU of the original Merlin tale we all adore. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own none of BBC's Merlin's characters.**

* * *

Uther stood on his balcony and watched the thirteen pyres before him. The roars from beneath the city could still be heard. The Great Dragon was now imprisoned there, never to see the light of day again.

The pyres were arranged in a circle. Twelve creating a prefect circle with one in the middle, the middle one was different. It was a cage made of wood. "Bring them out." Uther ordered. Thirteen servants marched forth each one with a Merlin on their arm. They brought the birds to the center cage and put them inside. Archers took aim at the cage ready to shoot any bird that broke free. Once the birds were secured guards brought out twelve men. They were tired to the twelve pyres creating the circle, each forced to face outward. None of them spoke, just held their heads high.

And Archer next to Uther set fire to the arrow he drew on his bow. Twelve men bearing torches stepped forward ready to light the pyres. Uther raised his arm and brought it down. The archer let loose his arrow, it hit its mark and set the wooden cage aflame. Once it was burning to others tossed their torches onto the pyres of the men.

The man in front of Uther just looked up at him and shook his head. He was the first to start singing, the sound somber. Uther frowned as the others joined him in singing. The birds had noticed their plight and their shrieks broke out into the sky. The fire started to crackle as it ate away at the wood. The smoke drifted up, but the men never coughed, they just continued their somber song, a song belonging to the Dragonlords alone.

Yes, Uther knew it was only one the Dragonlords knew. He had heard Belinor sing it in their youth. His once friend Belinor. The man had been offered a chance to turn away from magic, from his life as a Dragonlord. He refused. More so after Uther chained Kilgharrah below the city. Uther had the man in the dungeons now. A fine set he believed. The last Dragon forever chained, and the last Dragonlord slowly wasting away to nothing. A smirk pulled at his lips. Let the men below sing themselves to their death. Nothing would stop his cleansing of magic.

"I thank you Gauis for all you have done to help me in this." Uther said to the man next to him. Gauis had turned from the burning, unable to focus on the sight. "I know this must be hard for you. You may return to your chambers if you wish. You're continued loyalty to me has earned you a pardon for all your past use of magic. Though do remember any future use of it and you will force my hand."

"I understand sire." Gauis said calmly. "And thank you. I shall check on the young prince before I retire."

"Very well." Uther gave a small wave of his hand turning back to the scene before him. It was soon after Gauis left that a guard came to Uther's side. "You are supposed to be watching the prisoner."

"I know sire…" The man said as if fearful he might be tossed over the railing and into the flames himself. "But… Sire… The prisoner… Belinor… He's escaped."

"ESCAPED?!" Uther shouted rounding on the man who began to quake in his boots. The cage decided to burst at that moment releasing the birds within. They all made an attempt to flee the flames. Uther's attention was back as chaos erupted below. Archers firing as best they could to kill the birds. "SHOOT THEM! LET NONE ESCAPE!" Twelve arrows met their marks. One Merlin flew towards the woods. "Incompetent fools."

His anger turned to the man before him. "You will never guard the dungeons again." He said his voice cold. The singing had died down as the smell of burning flesh started to drift up. He walked into the castle, his strides long and helping him cross much ground shortly. "Send out search parties, find him!" Knights jumped and scrambled to do as they were told. The hunt for Belinor the last Dragonlord began.

* * *

Belinor paused in his running leaning against a tree panting. He was regaining his breath. At least he had a head start, he was able to break out shortly after the other Dragonlords were lead up to their death. They all knew that Belinor was going to escape, and while he offered to help them as well they told him to just go himself.

Tears rolled down his face. His brothers burned while he ran away. The roars of the Great Dragon made him almost double back, but the creature's roars had covered the sound of his escape as well. He fell to his knees. "My old friend, my brothers… I'm so sorry." He said holding back the sobs that now shook his body.

A Merlin landed on the ground in front of him. The same one that had escaped the flames just moments before. Belinor looked at the bird and gave it a bitter smile. "I have no food to give you." He said his voice breaking as he spoke. "Yet what does it matter? Uther will rid the land of magic. My Lord's time is drawing to a close…"

'Why do you kneel my dear Dragonlord?' Belinor looked at the bird before him.

"Did you speak to me?" He asked not believing what he thought he heard.

'I did, even if you have no scrap of meat to offer me you should still never kneel.' The Merlin turned his head letting a golden eye gaze at him. 'You must not remain here. The knights will surely be after you.'

"What is the point of running now?" Belinor asked. "Let them find and kill me."

'I have plans for you yet Belinor, and do not let your brother's efforts be in vain.' The bird ruffled his feathers and plucked a feather from his wing. He held it out to Belinor. 'Take this feather. I will guide you to a place you may be safe. Now come.'

Belinor watched as the Merlin took flight and went in a lazy circle waiting for him to stand. 'Come Belinor of the line of the First Dragonlord.' He heard in his head again. 'Rise up my precious Dragonlord. Your time is not yet run out.'

Belinor finally did as he was told. "Guide me then my Lord of Magic." He said taking up his running again. The Merlin flying ahead of him guiding him though the trees and across water, magic was at play in their flight. Belinor knew it, there was no way he would have been able to run this long, days on end, the Merlin lead him to a village. "What is this place?"

'Elador. Come, we are almost there.' The Merlin flew to one of the houses and scratched at the door with his talons. Belinor jogged over and stood in front of the door. It opened and a woman blinked up at him.

"Please, I need shelter." Belinor said his exhaustion catching up with him and he fought to remain standing.

"Get inside quickly." The woman said stepping back and letting him in. She glanced around outside before closing the door and helping him to a bed. "Rest, you must have traveled far and long. There will be food when you wake up."

"Your name please?" Belinor asked grapping her arm lightly.

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but think how pretty she was when she smiled. "Hunith." She answered. "And yours charming stranger?"

A flicker of a smile crossed his face. "Belinor." His hand slipped off her then as sleep claimed his mind.

"Sleep well then Belinor." She said blowing out a candle and moving a mat laid out near the fire.

* * *

Days passed by as Hunith nursed Belinor back to health, their affection growing more and more each day. When Belinor had the strength he went to help the other villagers in the fields. None of them could help but like the kind man and be thankful for his aid. Whispers of a marriage soon flew about the small huts. They could all see the affection they had for each other.

Belinor had to smile, yes, he could take Hunith as his wife. Live off the land and never have to see Camelot again. The days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Yet his peace was fast approaching its end.

The Merlin appeared again one morning. 'Belinor. I must speak with you.' Belinor stepped out of the hut and gave the bird a piece of meat.

"I thank you for leading me here my Lord." He said with a smile. "Hunith has been nothing but a blessing-" He saw the look on the bird's face, almost as if it pained him to hear the happiness in Belinor's voice. "Whatever is the matter my Lord?"

'Uther will not drop his search for you.' The bird looked off into the distance. 'His men will be here in just a few days. You must leave today.'

"I'll tell Hunith, we can go together-"

'No Belinor.' The bird looked at him again. 'You must not take her with you. Say your good-byes, but you cannot bring her with you.'

"But we were to wed!" Belinor argued. "Surely you will allow me to take my bride with me?"

'Do you truly wish for her to have such a life? Always running, never staying still for long in one place. A Nomad? And if you have children, what then? Would you make a child wake for days on end with no promise of a meal each night?'

Belinor sagged looking to the ground. "Very well." He said turning back to the hut he shared with Hunith. "Will you lead me elsewhere?"

'Not this time, I can just say head deeper into this Kingdom. Go to the deepest forests, find the deepest caves hidden by the elements.'

"I thank you for all your aid."

'Keep the Song.'

"Feed the Merlin." Belinor watched the bird take off before entering the hut. He started packing just as Hunith woke. They argued tears on both sides. Yet they hugged and said their final good-byes. Belinor left with just one final kiss. He ran further into the Kingdom he now lived in.

Just as the bird said, a small group of Camelot's Knight's appeared in Elador. Hunith told them she had not seen the man they were seeking her hand resting over her womb. A older knight saw the action. "I take it the father is in the fields."

"No." Hunith answered. "He died in a battle not too long ago."

"My apologies." The knight said bowing his head. "I hope he died with Honor and you are blessed with a strong child."

"Thank you." The Knights left getting no information on Belinor. Hunith looking down. She had found out just a few days before Belinor left. She didn't tell him about it. A tear ran down her check. "Be safe my love…"

* * *

**So end of Chapter 1, next chapter coming as soon as it gets written. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: For Now, You are Mine

**Here we go, onto the ext chapter. I am trying to make them longer than what is normal for me. So far, so good.**

**I do not own the characters of BBC's Merlin. However I did whip up the lullaby Hunith sings. The lyrics can be found in the italics on the page.**

* * *

Hunith let out a scream. Why wasn't the mid-wife coming? Surely the entire village could hear the sounds of her labor. Tears ran down her face. Had they left her in her time of need? Did they find it scandalous that she bared Belinor's son without them being married? Had they lied when they said they had considered the couple married? They just waited for her labor to take her with no aid?

"Calm yourself Hunith." A voice said softly stepping towards her. "I merely have blocked the sound coming from here." The man rested a hand on her shoulder. She could tell he was from high-ranking blood, and of magic if his eyes were anything to go by. They blazed molten-gold.

"Why?" She asked him. Strangely enough she didn't feel threatened by his presence, quite the opposite really. She felt at ease.

"The son you will give birth to is special, in more ways than one." He answered with a smile. "Your son is destined for great things. I will help you personally."

Hunith had no time to say more as she screamed again. The man had already gone to work, offering words of encouragement as the baby came into the world. He brought the boy over to her cleaning him with a spell.

Hunith took the boy and gasped when he opened his eyes. The gold shining in them could mean only one thing. "Magic…" She whispered out. She looked at the man who was now smiling down at the child.

"Yes." He said, clear affection in his voice. "The only one of his kind. He is magic. Strong magic. Hunith, you have heard the foretelling of Emrys have you not?"

"I have…" She said confused. "But what has that to do with my son?"

"Hunith, this child is Emrys." He said brushing dark locks back from the young one's face. The gold had left his eyes leaving behind an electric blue. "You may name him whatever you like. Emrys is just his title. He will be a great asset to a King someday. The King of Camelot if truth be told."

"Camelot?" She asked in shock. "You mean Uther? He hates magic!"

"Not Uther." The man said with a chuckle. "His son, The Once and Future King. Arthur."

Hunith looked down at her son thinking on what she was told. "Merlin." She said finally. "His name will be Merlin."

"A King's Merlin." The man said heading for the door. He paused and turned to face her one last time. "I fear his health will be fragile for the first few years. I will insure that the crops of this land are plentiful enough to help. Yet in truth you will just need to wait it out. He will be great Hunith. I trust you to give him the heart he will need."

Hunith bowed her head. When she looked up the man was gone. She looked down at her son. He had started to cry. "It's alright, I'm here my son… My Merlin." She said softly. She began to hum as she fed him. Once he was full she began to sing helping him to drift off into sleep.

_You're so small,_

_Yet I fear,_

_The burden you must bear is great._

Hunith let out a sigh as she patted a wet cloth on Merlin's forehead. He was sick again, and he had only just got better a few weeks ago from another illness. His health really was as poor as that man had said at his birth. She smiled anyway at her young son. He was five years old now. The magic he had already displayed left her fearing that her neighbors would talk and word would somehow reach Camelot.

Her nights were plagued with images of Uther sending his knights to drag Merlin off to be burned. So far nothing of the sort had happened. A sad smile graced her lips, she knew she should let Merlin use his magic more in the hut, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She set the cloth aside and brushed his hair aside.

It was times like this she missed the blue eyes that were flicked with gold, the magic making itself known even in subtle ways. They always held so much joy even if he had to hide himself. Then there was his smile. Hunith grinned the image coming to her mind. His happiness was contagious.

A knock on the door had her leaving his side. "Eric." She said with a nod of her head.

"Here's some of today's harvest." He said handing over a bag of grain. "It's a good thing we've been so lucky with our harvests really. Poor boy might not have made it this long without the harvests so good."

Hunith smiled taking the bag. "I know, maybe he is our good luck charm." She said.

"I hope he is well again soon. His friend Will is missing his playmate." With that Eric left them alone.

Hunith closed the door and put a hand on a pot lowering it down onto the table again. "Oh Merlin…" She muttered going over to him while setting the bag down near the fireplace. She took the cloth and dabbed his brow again. A soft smile played on her lips as she started to sing to him softly. His features relaxing finally as he drifted into a deeper sleep.

_Child mine,_

_May you find the strength to stand,_

_Even when you want to fall unto your knees._

While most of the village loved Merlin and his cheerfulness, there were a few who talked in whispers as the boy who was now eight ran by chasing after Will. His health had greatly improved finally, though he was now behind the other children in physical development. Yet he seemed to have intelligence about him.

Will was the first to notice it, after Hunith of course. Merlin had been at his house playing when he spotted a puzzle box of Will's that had been sent by the other boy's father. Merlin picked it up and started playing with it. His eyes getting even brighter as the wood moved with ease with his fingers.

Will couldn't help but watch in fascination as Merlin had the puzzle shifting into all sorts of different shapes. He seemed reluctant to put it down when he had to leave. "Keep it." Will had told him and so Merlin did. The puzzle box going with Merlin everywhere.

The few adults would whisper it was odd for a boy his age to be so interested in a puzzle box instead of pretending to be a knight or something along with the other boys. The boy was strange; they just couldn't put a finger on why though.

Merlin to his credit said nothing, even though he heard all their whispers. He even heard a person talk about if he had magic or not. Another had shushed the person quickly snapping that if the boy did have magic then the only thing they could expect from the boy was evil. It would make him a monster one day.

Was he nothing but a monster? His mother always told him to hide his magic, to not use it. Yet he could feel it humming under his skin even as he shifted the pieces of the puzzle box into the shape of a rabbit. He was born like this, his mother even told him that. Was evil from birth and just had yet to have thoughts of destroying everything around him? If that was the case when were those thoughts going to start?

His mother called him and he ran to her putting a smile on his face that made her smile in return. He could never tell her what a few of the other villagers said about him. It would break her heart, as well as make her remember she gave birth to a monster. No, he couldn't do that to her. He would just hold his fears inside and only offer her a smile.

_A trail by fire you will face,_

_But never forget,_

_The heart that is inside._

Will and Merlin had been playing in the forest. They were at their favorite tree. Will was climbing the limbs and Merlin kept telling him it wasn't a good idea. The branch would break. "We aren't eight anymore Will!" Merlin called up fearful for his friend. At ten years of age he was starting to tower over the other children. He was still thin though.

"Oh stop worrying Merlin." Will called down. "You're right, we're not eight anymore. I should be able to get up higher now!" Will put his weight on a branch that until now had always held his weight. This time though it snapped and Will felt himself falling.

Merlin didn't think about it. His magic just reached out to slow Will's decent and prevent harm.

"What was that?" Will asked looking at Merlin as he stood from the ground unharmed. Merlin looked to the ground.

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing!" Will said a grin breaking out on his face. "That was magic!"

_Loyalty shall be your course,_

_Fateful threads too strong to break._

Will never told a soul in the village. In fact him knowing Merlin's secret only brought them closer together. They started playing pranks with a higher success rate. It was fun. They even used it to help with their chores a little bit.

It was one such day. They were both sixteen and today, they were collecting firewood. "There isn't enough on the ground, can't you fell a tree or something?" Will asked looking around to make sure the coast was clear.

Merlin looked at the trees and found one to be suitable enough for what they needed. His eyes glowed and the trunk snapped and started to fall. They watched it fall to the ground and froze as a person started to stand up from the ground, clearly having jumped out of the way of the falling tree.

"Run…" Will said pulling Merlin along with him. Both boys didn't stop until they reached Merlin's hut. "Maybe we shouldn't use your magic on the trees again?"

The sound of breaking pottery reached their ears as they turned to look at Hunith. "He knows?" She nearly yelled at Merlin. "What have I told you time and time again? You mustn't tell a soul!"

"I didn't!" Merlin shot back. "Will's known for six years and he hasn't told anyone!"

"He saved my life, and he's my best friend, why would I tell anyone?" Will asked confused by the fear that seemed to grip Hunith. "I promise you that I won't tell anyone."

Hunith closed her eyes hugging herself. "You should go home Will."

"Sorry Merlin…" Will said leaving the hut to head home.

_Scars will remain,_

_The silence nearly break you,_

_Faith to be all you sustain you._

Hunith watched Merlin as he slept. He was getting old enough now to question why he had to hide himself. Old enough to understand the reasons behind why he had to hide. She knew of the whispers of the village folk, they were getting louder every day. She could see the smile not quite reaching Merlin's eyes as he brushed it off.

"My son, what am I going to do with you?" She asked softly to no one in particular.

"Send him to Camelot." She turned sharply at the voice. The same one from when Merlin was born.

"Camelot?" She asked him moving closer to the man. "Are you crazy? He will be killed!"

"I wouldn't have sent him there this early if I didn't have to." The man said stepping around Hunith and towards Merlin. Her brushed the raven locks off the boy's face as he slept. "The people of magic are getting restless. Arthur will need a protector from magic."

"Merlin doesn't know any spells." Hunith said. "I couldn't get him a book of magic even if I wanted to."

The man tossed her a smile. "He is a Warlock Hunith." He said calmly. "He has a lot of raw power. The magic is as natural to him as breathing to us. Being a Warlock means he learns through combat. By the time he is done learning he will be scared. Yet the power he will be able to wield, only gods can compare to it."

Hunith looked at her son. "Must he go now?" She asked. If only she could have just a few more years with her son.

"Me must go as soon as possible." The man said. "Send him to Gaius. The man still knows a few tricks that will make his life easier. It won't be much, but it will be better than going at it blind."

Hunith nodded her head in understanding. "Will I see him again?" She asked fear in her eyes.

The man brushed her check with a kind smile in place. "He will make you so proud." He answered. "I wasn't lying when I said the boy was meant for great things."

_You are the Earth,_

_Mountains will bow as you pass,_

_Power flowing freely in your veins._

Hunith sent word to Gaius letting him know to be expecting her son. She started packing a bag for the boy.

"I don't want to leave." Merlin said watching her pack.

"You must." Hunith said. "We can't have another accident like with that tree. Gaius will be able to help you learn to control it."

"But Will-"

"He will understand." She said standing and looking at Merlin. "I'm not upset you told him, nor that he knows how to be a true friend to you. You have so much of your gift that I fear without the proper training it will consume you. Gaius can help you find your purpose for it."

_Destiny has claimed your soul,_

_Greatness in every stride,_

_Grace worthy of your pride._

"So you are leaving tomorrow morning?" Will asked.

"Yeah…" Merlin sat up looking at the stars. They were on the roof. "She isn't angry at you. In fact she is happy I have you for a friend."

Will nodded his head. "One last song before you leave?" He asked.

Merlin smiled. "I have no clue what the words mean." He said willing to sing anyway.

"Doesn't matter, it's comforting."

With that Merlin began to sing. The words were in the dragon tongue, he had no idea why he sang them. They just started coming out a few years back every so often. The songs were just natural to him. When he finished Will sat up.

"Be careful Merlin." He said. "Not everyone will be as understanding of what you can do as I was."

"I know."

_A mother's wish falls on these lips,_

_May you find the light in your darkest hours,_

_May it guide you to your home._

Hunith adjusted the jacket on Merlin once again before pulling him down to kiss his forehead. "Gaius is the court physician." She reminded him. "If you get lost, ask someone. Don't use your gift at all."

"I know mother." Merlin said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you my son." She said pulling him into one last hug. "Now go, you have a few days walk ahead of you. He is expecting you by Wednesday."

Merlin hugged her one last time before taking off at a light jog on the path towards Camelot. Hunith watched him disappear through the trees. Tears finally streaming down her face. Her lullaby for him coming to her lips one last time.

_For now you are mine,_

_But one day,_

_You will be,_

_The Merlin to a King…_

* * *

**End of the chapter folks. please R&R! Next Chapter will start in with the series itself. Hope to see you then!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Dragon's Call, Part 1

**Okay, so working on writing this and figuring out that I will be placing more details in than the original series, each episode will be broken into three chapters. I hope you all continue to enjoy the Lord of Magic. I really do have fun writing him.**

**I own none of the characters of BBC's Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin walked along the road shrugging his pack every so often as it drifted too low. While he already missed home, he was beginning to enjoy the freedom of being on the open road. No one was in sight and he was letting his magic out in small bursts, his eyes flashing gold and kicking up a light breeze or making a nearby flower blossom. A grin spread across his lips, if only Will was here. Sure his friend might roll his eyes at the flowers bursting to life, but he wouldn't fail to be amazed at just how easy it was for Merlin to summon force the brilliant colors trapped within the small bud.

He reached fork in to road and pulled out the map from his pack. He looked up at the paths and down at the map again. This must be an old map he guessed because there was no sign of a fork in the road. He gave a shrug and started heading down the left path. He didn't get far when a chuckle sounded behind him.

"Camelot's to the right." The voice said. Merlin turned quickly and stared at the man standing right where he had been just a few moments ago.

"How do you know I'm going to Camelot?" He asked slowly moving towards the man. He was strange; his gold eyes catching Merlin's interest the most. It was almost like he was performing magic right then and there.

"Oh I know a lot about Merlin." He said now heading down the right path as Merlin fell into step next to him. The aura around him just drew Merlin in. He wasn't threatening to him at all, though the more the man talked the more curious Merlin became about him. "Though more on that later. Off to Camelot at last."

"What do you mean by 'at last'?" Merlin asked his brow knitting together as his head tilted in confusion.

The man smiled. "It is by no means an accident you are heading there now." He answered. "You are needed there." He held up a hand to stop any more questions from Merlin. "It is not me who shall be telling you your purpose there. That is left to another. I am merely offering you company on your travels."

Merlin nodded as they walked on. He looked over his companion better. He was of high blood. The cloth that made his clothes screamed of it, yet he bore no crests stating which family he was from. He carried himself with his head held high, but the air around him didn't suggest he believed himself above others. "Why am I drawn to you?" He asked suddenly.

The man's smile only grew. "People with power are drawn to others with power." He explained. "You will be drawn to several more people because of the same thing."

"Where is your pack? Camelot is quite the ways away…"

"I do not need the same sort of sustenance as you." He seemed almost to be waiting for something. "How about a traveling song? Do you know any?"

"Not really no…" Merlin answered looking to the ground. "I mostly just sing non-sense. Words with no real meaning…"

"Are you sure about that?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps the meaning is still locked away, just waiting until you are ready."

"As in I know something but do not know I know it?" Merlin asked a laugh in his voice. "That makes no sense."

"And yet you continue to sing your non-sense songs."

Merlin looked at the ground again kicking a rock with his foot. "I can't help it, they just come out…"

"Songs of the soul can be quite powerful."

"Why do I feel like I've meet you before?"

"You have, but you were too young to remember."

"How is that possible?" Merlin asked. "You can't be that much older than me."

"You will understand why someday, but for now, we need to get you to Camelot." The man said as they walked over sandy hills. "The city has gone too longer without someone like you walking in her streets."

Merlin was just even more confused as he focused ahead of himself again. They fell back into a comfortable silence, Merlin quickly putting the confusing conversation to the back of his head. He didn't notice the man looking Merlin over and shaking his head slightly as if not entirely pleased with what he saw, but knowing there was potential non-the-less in the boy.

* * *

The sound of hoof beats reached their ears and the man stopped. "I leave you now." The man answered. "Camelot isn't that far now. I'm sure you will call the place home soon enough." He gave a slight bow of his head and turned on his heel. Merlin gave a small wave as he continued on. He passed by the horseman and turned back, the man was already gone.

Merlin paused in his walking looking for any sign of him. There was none, only Merlin's own footprints and the prints of the horse as it trotted on. A frown pulled at Merlin's lips but quickly disappeared as he turned to keep going.

A while later he rounded a corner and stopped staring at the sight before him, a grin broke out on his face. The city was stunning. The white towers seemed to kiss the sky as banners of red and gold flapped in the wind. Merlin could almost see the magic humming in the walls. It was faint and seemed to be calling out to him, he felt himself leaning towards the city and caught himself before he could loose his balance. It seemed to knock him out of his trance as he shook his head and continued on the path.

He entered the first set of gates and one of the first things he noticed was all the people. They moved about carrying on their business. Visitors seemed a common thing as no one gave him a second glance. If this was Elador, the visitor would be stared at to the point they felt uncomfortable. Merlin however didn't mind the lack of attention. His eyes instead darting about taking in everything he could. Many of the people seemed to be heading for the castle itself. He became curious as to why and just followed the crowd.

The mass of people gathered around a chopping block. So an execution was going to take place. He had the thought to just continue on his way, he wasn't a fan of seeing people put to death, but something compelled him to stay. That was when the drums started to beat. Merlin watched as a man was marched out and forced to kneel before the block. He looked up at the King. What had been the man's crime to cause such a punishment?

Merlin felt his heart freeze at the King's words.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." The King began; two knights flanked him while he himself was in full chainmail. "This man, Tomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned, on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just King, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

With that he nodded to a man who raised an axe while another forced the prisoner to lower his head onto the block. This couldn't be right. Why would his mother send him here of all places? Why would that strange man on the road claim Merlin was needed here? He had magic. Merlin could feel the pulse of it leaping around his veins crying out in anguish at the thought of such a thing.

Merlin's head whipped around. Surely this was a prank of some sort. Or a sort of reenactment of some dark moment in this city's past. Any moment now another person will step forth and end this. The awe swung and Merlin's eyes nearly flashed gold as the man's head fell into the waiting basket.

Merlin was about to bolt from the crowd when an old woman stepped from the mass a cry of anguish ripping past her lips. "There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic." The woman said, grief clear in her voice. Merlin felt his heart stop at the sound. So much pain in her words and no one seemed to sympathize.

"It is you." She said. Merlin glanced up at the King. She was speaking treason, Merlin knew that much. "With your hatred, and your ignorance. You took my son." Merlin fought back the tears, the realization of him not being able to use magic ever and this woman's pain creating a strain on his emotions. "I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Seize her." Uther commanded pointing at the woman. Merln felt the shift in the air. Me knew she was going to do magic before she even spoke the words. A whirlwind kicked up and when it died down she was gone. A small part of him was relieved that she had escaped, but there was something that made him uncomfortable about it. Like he would be seeing her again, and it would not be a pleasant encounter.

Merlin looked around him as the people began to leave the courtyard going back to their lives as if nothing had happened. He decided it was best for him to find Gaius as his mother told him to do. Asking a pair of guards for directions he found the spiral staircase up to the chambers easily enough.

Everything in the room seemed to catch Merlin's eyes as he looked around for the man who lived there. He found him up on a small balcony looking at some supplies there. "Gaius?" Merlin called trying to catch his attention. When he didn't respond Merlin cleared his throat loudly. It seemed to do the trick, but as the older man turned he put too much weight on the old railing and fell.

Merlin didn't think. His eyes flashed slowing time around the falling man giving Merlin time to look around the room. He spotted a bed and moved it to rest under the man. He then released his hold on time just as Gaius landed on the bed unharmed.

"What did you just do?" Gaius demanded as he got up and looked at Merlin. A spark of fear ran through Merlin.

"Nothing!" He said quickly.

"I know what it was!" Gaius said causing Merlin to look fearfully at him. "I just want to know where you learned to do it."

"No where." Merlin answered. Gaius wasn't buying it.

"Where did you study?" He asked his tone softer as he noticed the panic creeping into the boy in front of him.

"I've never studied magic or been taught." Merlin answered.

"Are you lying o me?" Gaius asked him his eyes narrowing. He had never heard of someone who didn't have to learn magic to use as well as this boy did.

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin asked.

"The truth!"

"I was born like this." Merlin answered, full honesty in his voice.

"That's impossible." Gaius said before looking at him. "Who are you?"

"Oh!" Merlin said removing his bag and pulling a piece of parchment out. "I have this letter." He held it out to Gaius who took it.

"I don't have my glasses." He said waving the paper around slightly.

I'm Merlin." He said having calmed down. It seemed that he wasn't about to be turned in for his small burst of magic.

It seemed to dawn on Gaius who was before him. "Hunith's son!" He said now seeming to be more pleased to see him. "But your not meant to be here till Wednesday."

"It is Wednesday…" Merlin said. Apparently his new guardian was forgetful This was going to be just wonderful.

"Oh…" Gaius said. "You can put your stuff in there." He said gesturing to a small room. Merlin started to go and do as he was told when he stopped and turned around.

"You won't say anything about… um…" He said gesturing to the area where the bed now rested.

"No." Gaius assured him. "But I should say thank you."

Merlin visibly relaxed and sent a grin towards the man before him. He continued on his way into the small room.

* * *

That night Merlin was starting to get settled into his room when the sounds of the city drew him to the window. He opened it and looked out at the scene. He had a great view of the entire place. A grin slowly pulled at his face. His eyes slid shut as he let his skin drink in the soft coolness of the nigh, a breeze ruffling his hair slightly. He looked up at the moon and then back down to the city. He couldn't help himself as he leaned on the sill.

Words he couldn't understand fell from his lips. The soft tones accompanying them just made him relax more. He watched the people move about below as he continued to sing. He didn't know that Gaius had stopped outside his door in shock at the sound of the boy he was to look after. It clicked who had fathered him instantly.

Gaius turned to the note pleased that Belinor had made it to at least find someone he loved. Though, Hunith never mentioned the man in her letters to him. Maybe this note would have more information. He began to read it.

Gaius looked back to the door that lead to Merlin, the singing dying down now. No, he had not learned much else, but he did learn that Merlin might not have been lying when he said he was born with magic. He had no idea why Hunith sent him here of all places, but he did know the boy needed some guidance. He would offer all he could, but if what he had witnessed himself and the emotions in the letter were suggesting, Merlin was no ordinary magic user.

* * *

Merlin was dozing lightly the next morning. The sun just beginning to hit his face when a voice rang in his head.

'Merlin…'

He thought nothing of it, sleep still held his mind in its carefully embrace.

'Merlin.'

The voice rang again finally waking him up. He looked around for the sound but couldn't see anyone. Whoever it was, they were gone now. He could hear Gaius moving about on the other side of the door. The smell of food causing him to start getting dressed.

He walked out pulling on his jacket as Gaius was putting a porridge into a bowl. He set it down inviting Merlin to eat. Looking at it, the boy had to admit it didn't look that appealing, but he wasn't about to complain about getting something to eat. He was about to take a bite when Gaius pushed a bucket off the table.

Merlin stood up fast his magic reacting and freezing the water in place. He looked Gaius before his magic's hold on it broke and the water pail crashed to the ground the water spilling about.

"Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius asked wanting to know the extent of Merlin's abilities.

"I don't know any spells." Merlin answered his fear flaring up again despite Gaius' calm tone.

"Then how did you do it?" He asked, a curious note merging in with his calm demeanor. "There must be something."

Merlin shifted from one foot to the other looking for all the world like a child caught trying to take a cookie when their mother had already said no. "It just happens…" He answered. He quickly went to get the mop from the corner to clean up the water.

"Well we better keep you out of trouble then." Gaius said turning and getting a few items. He turned back. "You can help me until I can find you some paid work." He set the two items he grabbed on the table explaining to whom they went to. He then picked up a plate that had a sandwich on it. "And here."

Merlin smiled taking the much more appealing food. "Off you go." Gaius said gesturing to the door, a smile present on his face as well.

Gaius gave Merlin a quick warning before the boy set off eating his sandwich and delivering the medicines. He had just finished when something, or someone caught his eye.

He blinked, sure it had been a trick of the light. But no, that smirk was all too familiar to him now. Merlin started off towards him, really the man needed to hide his golden eyes. This place was too dangerous for eyes like that. When Merlin seemed to reach his location the man seemed to jump to another one. Laughter was in the man's eyes as he kept moving further away from Merlin every time the boy reached him.

Merlin followed him out of the gates and huffed not seeing him anywhere anymore. He was about to turn and head back in when a voice caught his attention.

"Where is the target?" The voice came from a blond not much older than Merlin himself. There was something about the young man that made Merlin stay and watch what was going on. He was clearly a knight from his state of dress.

"There sir…" the servant boy said a bit confused as to what the man before was getting at.

"It's in the sun." the blond replied.

"It's not that bright…" The servant rebutted. His confusion only growing. Really he had only been bringing them more daggers to throw at the target.

"A bit like you then?" The knight said earning a laugh from his fellow knights. The servant however didn't find it as amusing yet held his tongue.

Merlin was quickly rethinking his interest in the blond. Really, what gave him the right to belittle another man just because of their station?

"I'll but the target at the other end shall I sire…" The man said setting down the blades and going to pick up the target. He was walking along as the blond spoke to his knights taking a dagger.

"This will teach him…" He whisper before turning and throwing the dagger. It landed in the middle ring. The action made the servant transporting the target speak in indignation.

The blond merely encouraged the servant to keep moving, claiming it to be moving target practice. Merlin had just about enough of it. This was not practice, it was torture.

The servant dropped the shield and was stooping to pick it up but Merlin had stepped on it. "Hey." He said getting the attention of the blond knight. "Come on, that's enough."

The blond looked at Merlin as if he was clearly crazy. "What?" He asked as if he didn't believe that the boy had spoken to him like that.

"You've had your fun my friend." Merlin said before he thought about it. Why had he even said that?

"Do I know you?" The blond asked walking towards him. He was now very interested in this thin man, perhaps even too thin is the way his clothes were hanging off him was anything to go by.

"I'm Merlin." He said holding out his hand. Really what was wrong with him? Merlin could not make out why he was so interested in this person before him. He was being drawn into him. Did he have magic as well? The feeling was different though then the man Merlin had met on his travels. No, this blond couldn't have magic. So what was with this strange pull he felt?

"So I don't know you?" The blond didn't take Merlin's hand. Merlin retracted it quickly enough as his head ticked to the side. This person had no manners it seemed.

"No."

"Yet you called me friend." This blond was really getting on Merlin's nerves, and he knew he shouldn't but the words were leaving his lips before he could stop himself.

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so." The blond said in agreement.

"Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." There it was, his sarcasm slipping from his tongue without a thought. For some reason he didn't regret it.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." The blond said back as Merlin started to leave. It made him turn to look at the blond. "Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

Merlin felt a spark of indignation flare up in him at the thought of being on his knees. He fought it down though to keep the ire out of his voice. "No."

"Allow me to help you." The blond said.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin said, he could feel his magic nearly crackling amongst his fingers. The small surge of power flaring in his veins ready to leap o his command.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" The blond asked clearly highly amused by the boy in front of him.

"You have no idea." Merlin said the thoughts whipping through his mind in a flash. There was so much he could do with just a twitch of a finger.

"Be my guest." The blond said holding his arms out making himself an easy target.

Merlin was about to use a burst of magic when he remembered the consequences for it. Instead he swung his arm around to land a punch. The blond acted quickly twisting the arm behind Merlin's back painfully.

"Could throw you in jail for that." The blond said calmly. He had to admit, he liked the spunk this boy had. It was rather refreshing.

"Who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin asked trying to get out of the hold on him.

"No, I'm his son." The blond answered. "Arthur." The guards came for Merlin then leading him quickly to the dungeons. Merlin found himself in a cell.

This was just wonderful, he had only been there a day and had found out that his magic could get him killed and he had just picked a fight with the Prince. He was off to a wonderful start in Camelot.

* * *

**Please R&R guys! Another chapter or two will be coming soon enough so don't worry.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Dragon's Call, Part 2

**Here we go folks. Another new chapter. The next should be up some time tomorrow. Sorry if this takes a while each time. I am rewatching the episodes slowly and getting as many of the lines from it as I can.**

**I do not own any of the characters of BBC's Merlin. Happy reading!**

* * *

'Merlin…'

Merlin reacted faster snapping awake. It was that voice again. He looked around as the sleep fell from his mind.

'Merlin…' It was coming from below him? Merlin stood up quickly moving away from the space a bit startled at the thought.

'Merlin…' The voice didn't seem to be terrible. Merlin curiously waked back over and crouched down. He put an ear to the ground trying to hear the voice better.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked entering the cell. The voice was completely forgotten as Merlin stood up a silly grin on his face. "You never cease to amaze me." Gaius was looking at him in disbelief. "The one thing a person like you should do is keep your head down, ad what do you do? You behave like an idiot."

"I'm sorry." Merlin said. His head was cast down a bit as he seemed to shrink into himself.

"You're lucky." Gaius said. "I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." Merlin's grin was back in full force. He began to thank Gaius but the look given him had him falling silent.

"There is a small price to pay…" Gaius said watching Merlin deflate a little bit.

* * *

Merlin found himself in the stocks. The kids having a blast throwing old fruit and vegetables at him, thankfully the food was all soft and not damaging.

The fire of vegetation died down for a bit as they ran off to get more. During that time Merlin noticed a pair of feet walk up to him. He looked up noting that the girl before him was quite pretty.

"I'm Guinevere." She said introducing herself. She sounded as pretty as she looked. "Most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Hi, I'm Merlin." He said trying to offer a hand to shake. It was difficult being in the stocks, but she seemed to get the idea and reached over to shake his hand slightly. "Though, people just call me idiot."

It was true, even back in Elador people would call him an idiot despite all evidence against it.

"No! No, no. I saw what you did." She said. "So brave."

"It was stupid."

"Well I'm glad you walked away, you weren't ever going to beat him."

"I could beat him." Merlin said a laugh in his voice.

"You think?" Gwen asked tilting her head. Her voice sounded as if she didn't believe him. "Because you don't look like one of these big muscley kind of fellows…"

Merlin's brows knitted together slightly. "Thanks…"

"No! No, I'm sure your stronger than you look!" She seemed to have noticed her mistake in her words. "It's just Arthur's really one of those ruff, tuff save the world kind of man and… well…"

"What?"

"You don't look like that." Gwen felt this conversation was not going the way she wanted it to. She sounded like a complete mess.

Merlin looked about them and gestured her closer. When she bent down taking a step closer he whispered. "I'm in disguise."

His attempt at making her feel better seemed to work as laughter escaped her then. It may have been forced, but at least she knew he took no real offense by her words. "Well, it's great you stood up to him." She said finding her ground again. "Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

The children returned then. "Oh, excuse me Guinevere, my fans are waiting." He said pointing to them. She took several steps back to get out of the way of their aim.

* * *

Later that day Gaius came back to bring Merlin home for lunch. The boy went to get himself cleaned up while Gaius cooked a soup. "Want some vegetables with that?" He asked offering a bowl of lettuce. Merlin looked up at him catching the joke.

"I know you're still angry with me." He said not taking any; he could do with maybe a meal or two without the vegetation.

"Your mother asked me to look after you." Gaius said as he sat down. Merlin nodded his head as he poked at his food.

"Yes." Merlin knew well enough what was about to be asked of him.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" Gaius asked.

"Just that I was special." Merlin answered. He couldn't understand why that was the case.

"You are special." Gaius confirmed. "The likes of which I have never seen before."

"What do you mean?" Merlin wanted more answers. There was so much he didn't understand about what he could do. No one would tell him anything.

"Well, magic takes incantations, spells, years of study to be able to use it." Gaius explained. "What I saw you do was, elemental, instinctual." Merlin had to smile at that. It had always been that way for him.

"What's the point if it can't be used?" Merlin asked. His magic was a part of him, a large part of him. Not using always felt like he was denying a part of himself.

"That I do not know." Gaius said. "You are a question that has never been posed before Merlin."

"Did you ever study magic?"

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago." Gaius said not quite answering Merlin's question.

"Why?" Merlin asked. He couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't like magic.

"People used magic for the wrong end in that time." Gaius started. He had Merlin's full attention. "It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

"All of them?" Merlin asked. He could feel his blood run cold. Like he might have lost part of his family that he never even knew.

"There was one dragon he choose not to kill." Gaius said, some relief flooding Merlin. "He kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle. Where no one could free it."

Merlin thought about that. Was the voice he was hearing coming from that dragon?

"Now eat up." Gaius said dispelling the tense aura around his young ward. "I'll need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." Merlin nodded as he started eating his food.

* * *

Merlin made his way through the castle and to the rooms where the Lady Helen was staying. He opened the door poking his head in and seeing no one about. He walked in and went to put the small bottle on her dresser. As he turned to leave something made him pause.

He turned and looked at the dresser and spotted the poppet. There was something about it that made him step closer. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. He could feel the magic within it. It was faint, but it was there. He set it down as a book caught his eye. He was about to open it when he heard footsteps. He turned and began making his way out of the room when Lady Helen entered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Merlin found it to be a perfectly reasonable question. It was her room after all.

"I was asked to deliver this…" Merlin said picking the bottle up. He didn't look in the mirror, if he had he would have seen the old woman and not the lovely young lady he now handed the bottle to.

He gave her a small smile and was then on his way. Once outside her chambers he glanced back. He knew he felt magic in that room. It was almost familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place why.

* * *

He made his way out of the castle only to spot the man once again. Really this man needed to stop popping up here. Merlin began to follow him again. Just like before the man just vanished and Merlin found himself almost out of the city. He shook his head and turned making his way back to Gaius' chambers.

Merlin saw Arthur heading right for him. He almost groaned knowing their paths had to cross. He just hoped the Prince didn't notice him.

"How is your knee walking coming along?" He did notice Merlin. Merlin tried to keep walking, but Arthur seemed to not be having it. "Oh don't run away."

"From you?" Merlin asked stopping. He didn't turn around just yet. There was that pull again. He told the feeling to just shut up.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were death as well as dumb." Arthur said trying to draw out the spunk Merlin had yesterday. He would not say it out loud, but he had loved the encounter.

"Look, I told you, you were an ass." Merlin said now turning to face Arthur. "I just didn't realize you were a royal one." Arthur looked back at his knights and Merlin seemed to just notice them as well. "Oh what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

Arthur laughed. "I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could apart with less than that." The confidence in his seemed to reach Arthur. It was very true, if only Arthur knew of the magic humming in the twig of a boy's body, he would know there was reason to fear. Arthur however did not know of Merlin's magic.

"You sure?" He asked curious as to what it was that made Merlin so confident in himself. Merlin's reaction was to pull of his jacket readying himself for a fight. Arthur was thrilled, so this boy's spunk hadn't been a one-time thing. Joy danced in his eyes at the thought of finding this boy.

Arthur laughed getting a mace from one of the knights with him. He tossed it at Merlin. "Here you go big man."

Merlin fumbled in catching it. It felt awkward in his hand but it was maybe the safest for him to use against his current opponent. Arthur had a lot more grace as he started to swing another mace that was handed to him. "Come on then." He prompted. "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin countered. He could kick himself later for letting his sarcasm out again.

"You can't address me like that." Arthur said. He liked Merlin a lot already; he was quite the interesting toy for him at the moment. He would hate to have his fun ruined because the wrong person overheard him.

"Sorry." Merlin said, he could feel the next sarcastic remark coming at flying speeds and didn't bother to hold it back. "How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" He even included a mocking bow.

Arthur couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy his time around this one that was for sure. Merlin thought for a moment that he was in the clear, but Arthur swung the mace aiming for Merlin's head.

Merlin barely ducked out of the way as their spare began. Merlin was backing away trying to keep clear of the swing Arthur now had going on his mace. His path stopped suddenly as his own became caught in a basket on one of the carts. The village folk had crowded around but kept their distance watching the fight.

Merlin found himself backed into a corner with Arthur about ready to land a blow. He saw a pair of farming blades and his eyes flashed swinging them together just as Arthur's mace swung backwards becoming caught. Merlin used the chance to get back to his feet and away. Silently thanking whatever gods that were that it was dark enough for no one to notice the shift of his eyes.

Merlin began to shift things around in the dark making Arthur trip over himself. The crowd was laughing, it was a strange sight seeing the normally graceful combatant trip over common things. Merlin dashed forward picking up the mace that Arthur dropped swinging it carefully.

Arthur found himself backing up with no weapon in hand. This time he tripped on his own over a bucket. Merlin was about to start basking in his small victory when he spotted Gaius. The old man raised an eyebrow and Merlin froze.

Arthur had used the distraction to pick up a broom and whack Merlin from behind. When the boy went down he playfully swept a bit of dust his way. It wasn't much, just enough to get the small joke across. Merlin could feel his jaw clench, it may have been a joke but he felt every bit humiliated by the action.

A pair of guards picked Merlin up and were about to walk him to the dungeons for his actions. "Wait." Arthur said waving them off. "Let him go. He may be an idiot but he's a brave one." Arthur looked the boy over shaking his head. "There's something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it."

Arthur then walked off. Maybe he wasn't so bad?

* * *

Merlin walked back into Gaius' chambers the old man hot on his heels. "How could you be so foolish?" He demanded closing the door behind him.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Merlin responded, anger in his voice.

"Magic must be studied, practice, and used for good, not for idiotic pranks." Gaius scolded. Merlin whirled around to face him. The gold flecks in his eyes dancing clearly. It made Gaius pause as he stared at the boy before him in slight awe.

"What is there to master?" Merlin asked. "I could move objects with my mind before I could talk!"

"Then by now you should know how to control yourself." Gaius said snapping back from his daze, only to be slapped back into it.

"I don't want to!" Merlin said the air around him springing to life. Gaius could almost see the magic aura pouring off the boy. "If I can't use magic what have I got? I'm just a nobody. And I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." With that Merlin turned and went to his room.

The magic aura vaporized as he left.

Gaius followed Merlin shortly carrying his medical bag. He looked at the boy who had fallen onto his bed. "Merlin, sit up, take your shirt off." He said setting his bag down on the small table nearby as Merlin did as he was told.

"You don't know why I was born like this do you?" Merlin asked as Gaius started to inspect his wound.

"No." Gaius answered simply. His attention on making sure the bruising wouldn't be too great.

"I'm not a monster am I?" Merlin asked the fear of it gripping him. Gaius could feel Merlin tense at the thought.

"Don't ever think that." Gaius said firmly to Merlin. He could tell that the boy before him wasn't anything of the sort. A powerful being of magic, yes, but not a monster.

"Then why am I like this?" Merlin asked. "Please I need to know. Why?"

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." Gaius said watching as Merlin suddenly sprang up pacing.

"No, he won't tell me anything."

"Who?" Gaius asked confused.

"A man." Merlin answered. "With golden eyes. He claims to know a lot about me but he won't say a word."

"A man with golden eyes?" Gaius said raising an eyebrow.

"You've heard of him?" Merlin asked.

"He is but a myth, though there are people who claim him to be real." Gaius said putting his things back in the bag.

"I walked most of my journey to Camelot with him." Merlin protested. "I talked with him, saw him in the streets here. Both times I tired to catch him to warn him about the dangers of using magic and both times I ran into Arthur. Almost like he was trying to make me run into him for whatever reason! Then there is the fact that when I'm around Arthur I get this strange feeling that pulls me in."

Gaius watched the boy slowly getting more hysterical before him. The air once again starting to hum with magic. "Merlin, please calm down."

Merlin sank to the floor using a wall as his support. "Who is that man?" He asked looking at Gaius. "You know don't you?"

Gaius sighed closing his bag. "The Lord of Magic." He answered. "Younger brother to the Triple Goddess. Creator of the Dragons and their Lords. A Master of all the Elements. He is a God of the Old Religion. Though one you won't hear of much. The High Priestesses rarely went to him as their ways tended to offend him. If you have indeed met him, then only one thing is certain. You are meant for great things."

Merlin looked at Gaius carefully. "Why me?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Late that night Merlin was sleeping soundly when the voice rang in his head again.

'Merlin…'

His eyes snapped open as his sense became hyper aware. 'Merlin…' He knew whoever was saying his name was calling him. He quickly put on his boots and was off in search of the source heading right for the dungeons where he had heard it the loudest. He stopped seeing two guards boredly playing a game of dice. He grinned as he sent the dice rolling off in the opposite direction. He had expected one of them to go after the dice, but both of them? Weren't they well trained? Some of Camelot's finest? Perhaps that was only the knights. Merlin gave a shrug as he continued on his way feeling a tug down towards a dark cave entrance.

After walking down many steps he found himself in a large open cavern. He felt tiny looking around the space. The next sight that greeted him made him almost drop the torch he had picked up.

The dragon that was before him was aged. Gold eyes watching him with interest. "How small you are, for such a great destiny." The dragon said settling down on his rock.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked the excitement of the possibility of learning more about himself spilling over. "What destiny?" The dragon gave a chuckle.

"Your gift Merlin was given to you for a reason." He answered calmly.

"So there is a reason." Merlin said as relief flooded him. He tensed again as fear sprang up as to what the reason would be.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King that will unite the land of Albion." The dragon explained.

"Right…" Merlin said not understanding what that had to do with him.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me." Merlin said his hope in getting answers dying quickly.

"Everything." The dragon said bluntly. "Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No, no, you've got this wrong." Merlin said not believing what he was hearing. Though something about his words made his heart leap in his chest.

"There is no right or wrong." The dragon said. "Only was is, and what isn't."

"Well if anyone wants to kill him they can go ahead." Merlin said. "In fact, I'll even give them a hand." He knew he was lying the moment the words left his lips. Something told him he would do all he could to protect the prince even if he was in fact a prat.

The dragon gave another chuckle. "Calm yourself, he is still young." A man said stepping out from behind a rock. Merlin whipped around to face him.

"The Lord of Magic…" Merlin whispered making the man in question smile.

"Indeed." He answered moving to sit on another rock. "I told you it was not for me to explain why you were to come here."

Merlin looked between the two. The dragon didn't seem at all phased to see a god before him. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"You would not have believed me." He answered. "Your mother wouldn't have either if I had told her. To her I was just a strange man who seemed to know what her son was called into being for. In truth you should have come to Camelot a year later, but things have shifted and you are needed here now. My dear sister can sometimes be so impatient sometimes…"

The dragon gave another chuckle. "It is really no use getting much from him young Warlock." A smirk appeared on the god's lips at that. "He will talk more riddles around the truth than I will."

"Oh that's comforting." Merlin said now getting the god to laugh. "What do you mean by Warlock?"

"That is enough for tonight." The god said standing. "You've kept him up long enough. He needs his rest."

"No, I need to know more!" Merlin said in protest. The god looked at him with a soft smile.

"In due time Merlin." He said placing a hand on Merlin's face. "For now, sleep."

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Dragon's Call, Part 3

**Okay, sorry if this one is short, but it is the end of the episode. Things are going to be different than they were in the show itself here. Then again as mentioned before, this is AU.**

**I do not own the characters of BBC's Merlin.**

* * *

"Oi!" Gaius said entering Merlin's room the next morning. "Have you seen the state of this room?"

Merlin jerked awake looking around confused. Memories of last night came back to him as he frowned.

"What is it?" Gaius asked noticing the change in Merlin.

"I met him again last night." Merlin answered.

"The Lord of Magic?" Gaius asked. "Here?"

"Yes and no…" Merlin said. "I heard a voice in my head and followed it. I met the dragon. While we were talking he showed up again. Said something about me having stayed up long enough and then put me to sleep. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."

Gaius sighed shaking his head. "No more night time run arounds." He said dropping the boot he had picked up to the floor. "Get dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon and I need you to run an errand for me. And Merlin, be careful around him. Not much is known about him, but from the stories about him, he tends to have his own agenda most of the time."

Merlin nodded finally getting up and rooting around the mess he had on the floor. "And be sure to clean up this mess!" Gaius said before leaving.

Merlin sighed as he picked up a clean tunic. It was clean last night. In fact he cleaned it everyday. It was just at night his magic escaped him and moved things around. He guessed he had to be thankful it was limited to the room he was in. He would need to find some way of controlling it even as he slept.

He forced the thoughts aside as he quickly dressed and moved out of his room. Gaius was just finishing getting breakfast ready and Merlin sat down to eat.

"What's a Warlock?" He asked after a bit.

Gaius looked up at Merlin a bit surprised. "Where did you hear that?" He asked.

"The dragon." Merlin explained. "He called me 'young warlock'."

Gaius nodded his head slightly. "Long ago Warlocks were very common." He explained. "They were seen as a status symbol if you had them in your court. From a young age, youngest recorded to date was five; they displayed a great ability for magic. However, they remained untrained until they were nearly adults. They would then be thrown into magical combat. The problem with this was, they had lots of raw, untrained power. Several of them died before they could truly master their art. The druids then stepped in and started taking these youngsters in and teaching them. They were no longer warlocks though, just very powerful sorcerers. The defining feature of a warlock is that they had to learn as they went. No one could really help them. A physician could heal them up of course if they got injured, but they really were on their own most of the time."

"So a bit like me?" Merlin asked. It seemed to fit.

"Yes, though if you are a warlock I fear I won't be able to help you much." Gaius said with a sigh. "I also fear what that means for you. Merlin, the body of a warlock was always heavily scarred by the time they could be considered masters. Magic always leaves its mark on a person. Any injury you receive that is caused by magic or a creature of magic will leave a scar."

Merlin blinked at Gaius the spoonful having paused on its way to his mouth. "Then I guess I should try and avoid magical combat." He said. "Should be easy enough here, magic is banned."

Gaius smiled nodding his head. "Right you are." He said holding back the slight bit of doubt he had. "Though I also caution you around magical objects."

"Why?" Merlin asked around his mouthful of food.

"Warlocks are drawn to magical items like moths to a flame." Gaius picked up a small jewel from nearby and held it in front of Merlin. Merlin's eyes locked on it sensing the magic coming from it. "This jewel has a minor charm on it from back before the purge. Though clearly the signature is still strong enough to catch your attention."

Merlin took it rolling it over in his hand. "It does feel faint." He said. "More like a whisper of what it used to be."

"Yes, well you might find yourself near other objects of magic." Gaius said taking the jewel back. "The stronger the magic in it the greater the pull. You might even find yourself with a small collection of artifacts. I urge you to try and restrain yourself from keeping anything magical."

"Alright." Merlin said now finished with his bowl and pushing it forward out of his way. "What did you need me to do?"

"Take this to the Lady Morgana." He said handing over a pouch. "Poor girl suffers from nightmares. Then go into town and get me some herbs. I'm running low on Henbane, Wormwood, and Sorel."

Merlin nodded as he got up and was out the door in a flash.

* * *

His first stop was to deliver the potion Gaius had created. He went to the castle and thanked his lucky stars that he didn't run into the prince at all. He found his way to Morgana's chambers. The door was opened and he just walked in catching a glance of the woman in question. She was stunning.

She didn't seem to notice who she was as she turned and headed for her changing screen. "You know I've been thinking about Arthur." She said catching him off guard. It clicked in his head that she most likely thought he was Gwen. He couldn't blame her, why reason did she have to think anyone but Gwen would just enter her room?

"Pass me that dress will you Gwen?" She asked making Merlin look around for the dress she could have possibly meant. Seeing one laid out he assumed it was the one she wanted and picked it up handing it around the screen to her keeping out of sight. "The man is insufferable." She complained clearly back onto the topic of Arthur. "Just because I'm the King's ward doesn't mean I have to accompany him does it?"

Merlin had no clue what to do. If he spoke he would give himself away, he sounded nothing like Gwen, he knew that. "Well does it?" Morgana asked. Merlin did his best to imitate Gwen and agree with the lady. It seemed to please the woman enough as Merlin ducked down to remain out of sight. This was not good. He could just see her screaming as soon as she found out he wasn't Gwen.

The questions coming from Morgana only made Merlin more nervous he would be caught soon he just knew it. "Gwen Where are you?"

"Here…" Merlin said trying to speak like the girl he had only briefly met.

"I need some help with this fastening." Morgana called. Real panic began to set in as Merlin looked around frantically. "Gwen?"

"I'm here." Came a voice from behind Merlin. He whipped around relief flooding him. Gwen seemed to pick up that it had been a mistake. And smiled at him jerking her head to the door.

He gave her a smile of thanks and gestured to the potion he was to deliver. She nodded as he dashed out the door.

* * *

That night Merlin found himself at the last feast of Uther's celebration. Gaius had taken him along as a guest finding the boy needed some enjoyment for the evening. Merlin was able to find Gwen quickly enough and the two of them settled into friendly conversation.

"Thank you for the save before." He said earning a giggle.

"It is no problem." She said. "I know you didn't mean for it to happen. You're too much of a gentleman for that."

"Thank you." A grin on his face. He knew Gwen meant it as the compliment it sounded.

"Now if only more noblemen were like you we would be living the life."

"I doubt many others where raised solely by their mothers." Merlin answered without thinking.

"You never knew your father?" She asked curious.

"No, my mother said he had to leave before I was even born because of some sort of war." Merlin explained. "He never returned so my best guess is he died in battle. "Shame really as when I was younger I heard from some of the other villagers how sweet they were together. Several wishing he had stayed. Apparently he was a decent enough man."

"I'm sure you ended up with some of his better traits then." Gwen said smiling.

Merlin then spotted Arthur and rolled his eyes slightly. He was goofing off with a bunch of knights as usual. Gwen giggled a bit at Merlin's reaction. "You like him just a little don't you?" She asked.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked sounding offended. "There is no way I would ever." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You though… You talk about him quite a bit. Are you sure you aren't the one who likes him?"

She blushed a deep scarlet. "Don't be ridiculous!" She shot back clearly flustered. "And so what if I do? A lot of women like him."

Merlin gave a small chuckle as he turned his attention towards the entrance. Morgana had walked in. He felt his heart skip a beat as he stared. She was even more stunning than before. There was something about her that seemed to draw him in as well. He blinked thinking about it before it clicked.

Magic. It was faint, as if it had yet to wake up, but it was there. "Pretty isn't she?" Gwen asked Merlin snapping him from his trance.

"Yes she is."

"She is also the King's Ward." Gwen said.

"Meaning?"

"Look, but don't touch." Merlin turned his head to look at Gwen with a raised eyebrow. "Uther would chop your head off if he so much suspected you had a relationship with her. He is quite protective of her. So is Arthur."

Merlin nodded. "Thanks for the warning." He said. "Though I highly doubt I will be seeing much of her."

Horns sounded signaling the entrance and start of the dinner. Merlin moved back into a corner near the stairs as he watched Uther enter. Merlin could understand why Uther had started the purge when he did, but surely he felt as if he could lift the ban soon right?

'Stay on your toes Merlin.' He heard in his head. He looked around for the Lord of Magic. He couldn't find him at all. 'Eyes ahead, be alert. You will be needed shortly Godling.'

'Godling? I thought I was a Warlock.' Merlin thought back. He did as he was told hearing the chuckle in his head.

'Later Merlin.' He responded. 'You have much to learn before I can tell you why I call you Godling.'

'The dragon was right, you do talk in more riddles than he does.'

'His name is Kilgarah. Best for you to remember that. Now pay attention, your destiny begins now.'

Merlin had been zoned out for Uther's entire speech and had only started paying attention in time for the Lady Helen to begin singing.

The tendrils of magic began to drift about the air. Merlin could feel it caressing his skin and closed his eyes letting it wash over him. It was tugging at his mind trying to get him to sleep. 'Merlin!' Snapped in his head making him force his eyes open and cover his ears.

Blocking the one sense seemed to help him pick up on the magic that poured from the Lady Helen. He knew now, it wasn't the Lady Helen. It was that old woman from before. He looked around trying to find some way of breaking her trance on the people. He could see them all falling asleep and cobwebs starting to cover them all in a blanket. He noticed the chain connecting to the chandelier and summoned up his magic using the fact she had her full attention on Arthur to break it.

It came crashing down on top of her cutting off her singing and breaking her spell. The people began to wake up and they all noticed that Lady Helen wasn't Lady Helen. Merlin thought things were safe until she pushed herself up and threw the dagger right at Arthur.

Merlin felt his magic flare up again as time slowed long enough for him to reach Arthur. He pushed the Prince towards Uther who caught him a bit too preoccupied with making sure both he and Arthur didn't loose their balance. The dagger would have hit Arthur's heart, but instead Merlin found himself gasping in pain as his eyes screwed shut. His arm was between the hilt of the blade and the chair, blood already running down his arm.

Arthur reached over and wrenched dagger free making Merlin shout again as the sharp blade travel through him again. He instantly pulled his arm to himself as Gaius came over taking the wounded arm and looking it over.

"You saved my boy's life." Uther said watching as Gaius began to put a temporary bandage on Merlin's arm. "A debt must be repaid."

"Really, you don't need to…" Merlin said becoming completely flustered. Arthur was looking at him in disbelief. Merlin could barely understand why he had done it himself.

"Don't be so modest." Uther urged. He was set on giving the boy some sort of honor worthy of him. "You shall be awarded a position in the royal household. You will be Prince Arthur's manservant."

Both Arthur and Merlin looked at each other before looking away in disgust. Seriously what was Uther thinking making these two be around each other at a near constant basis?

Gaius watched as Uther left to see to his other guests. "Excuse me sire, but I must tend to your new manservant." He said now leading Merlin away. "I fear the blade might have had an enchantment on it giving it more force than the woman was naturally capable of."

At those words Arthur dropped the dagger and watched after the pair as they left. He could have sworn he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold before the boy had screwed them shut in pain. He couldn't be sure though and he wasn't about to condemn a man who had just saved his life because of a trick of the light. Arthur had to smirk though. He would now be able to get more time around the boy and tease him further.

* * *

Merlin watched a candle as Gaius worked on cleaning and wrapping his arm carefully. It didn't hurt as much anymore. Once Gaius was done Merlin's head snapped towards mirth filled laughter. Gaius looked as well having heard it and dropped a pot he had been moving back to his work bench.

The Lord of Magic waved a hand repairing the pot as he still laughed moving over to Merlin. "A Manservant!" He said the glee in his voice was clear. "Oh this is going to amuse everyone."

"Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be seen here?" Gaius snapped at the man. The god merely smiled at Gaius finally getting control of his laughter.

"I am merely here to congratulate the warlock on a job well done, and his first scar." He said picking up Merlin's arm and looking at the bandages. "It won't be your most stunning scar by far, but it is a start." He looked to Gaius with a stern look. "Remember, he is a Warlock. Your help is limited."

"I know…" Gaius said picking up a book and walking over. "But I'm sure this will help all the same. Keep it hidden."

Merlin blinked taking the book and flipping through it. The god looked over his shoulder at it and snorted in amusement. "You'll have that memorized in no time." He commented standing up straight. "Best put it away now. Someone is coming."

"You called me a Godling at the feast." Merlin said hoping to get more answers. Gaius looked at the two of them and watched at the god smirked.

"And I told you all in good time." He answered finally. "For now, you just need to know your destiny is to keep Arthur safe. This is why you have come here now. Arthur's life is in danger from many different forces. While he can take on the normal ones himself, you are needed to deal with the magical ones."

Merlin's brow knitted together as confusion set in. "So I'm to use magic in a place that would chop my head off in order to protect a prince that would most likely run me through himself?"

The god nodded. "Just about, yes." He said an amused smirk falling onto his face. "Arthur is still young, his mind is his own, but he has trouble listening to his own voice. You can help him with that. Make him think through his actions more. It will work itself out." He stepped back into the shadows vanishing before a knock on the door could be heard.

Merlin hid the book as a servant entered. "Prince Arthur requests Merlin's presence…" He said quietly. Merlin held back a groan as he got up to go and see what was needed of him. He took one last look at Gaius who gestured him to get moving. A smile formed on Merlin's lips as he turned and made his way to the castle. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Please R&R folks! Next chapter coming soonish.**


	7. Chapter 6: Valiant, Part 1

**Hello dearies. Onto the next portion of the story. Not much of the episode itself as well, added quite a bit to the beginning... Enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters of BBC Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin finally found his way to Arthur's chambers and poked his head in. The prince was looking at his fireplace thinking about something. "You called?" Merlin said stepping into the room.

Arthur turned to look Merlin up and down. "Gaius was able to fix your arm?" He asked.

Merlin held up his left arm showing the bandages wrapped snuggly around the wound. "He says it should be fine so long as I don't twist it much." He answered.

"Then you can still work." Arthur said a grin in place. "Good." He walked towards his new servant. "I'm guessing you've never been a servant have you?"

"No…" Merlin said now becoming a bit wary as to what he was in for.

"You are to wake me up every morning so I have enough time eat my breakfast, unless I am invited by my father to dine with him, get dressed and still make it to whatever it is I am doing that day. On the thought of breakfast, it's also your job to bring it up from the kitchens for me. I expect it to still be hot."

"Not so bad…" Merlin said with a shrug.

"You will also be in charge of making sure all my weapons are in order as well as my armor." Arthur continued now circling around Merlin as if getting a sense of how well he was going to fair being a servant. "Keeping my room clean and in order. You are to muck out my stables when it needs to be done, and really just about anything else I could think of telling you to do." His grin was now even bigger as he watched Merlin's expression change to a slight frown.

"You're getting too much enjoyment out of this…" Merlin commented seeing the glee in Arthur's features. "Really makes one wonder if you even know how much of a prat you are."

"And your tongue makes one wonder if you know how much of an idiot you are." Arthur supplied.

"I'm not an idiot…" Merlin muttered looking at the floor. Arthur tilted his head curiously at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." He said stepping closer.

"It's nothing." Merlin said looking up at him again.

"Oh you said something now tell me." Arthur demanded.

"I'm not an idiot…" Merlin now looked at the fireplace himself. Arthur stood up straight. He could hear that Merlin had felt insulted at being called an idiot. It annoyed him, but didn't seem to be enough to make him lash out.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Could have fooled me." He said moving to sit as his table. "You can't talk to me like that in public."

Merlin looked a bit confused at Arthur now. "If my father or the wrong person hears you speaking to me with such disrespect you could find yourself in the dungeons or the stocks." He explained. "And as refreshing as I find you to be, there are certain manners you need to practice."

"Like what?" Merlin asked.

"When around people of high social rank than you, at least bow your head down." Arthur said. "You really never have been around nobility?"

"I grew up in Elador." Merlin said with a shrug. "It was a small village. Cendred and his lords couldn't care less provided we were able to pay our taxes on time and in full. We rarely if ever had any visitors."

Arthur looked Merlin up and down again. It would certainly explain things. "You don't look like a farmer."

Merlin shrugged. "I'd help out when I could, but no one was too keen on me doing much lifting." His eyes dratted about the room looking for something to distract himself. He spotted a discarded puzzle box and went over to it picking it up. "A lot of the older ones were worried I'd get sick again like when I was a kid." He was turning the puzzle over in his hands, his eyes lighting up as he realized it wasn't like the one Will had given him.

Arthur watched as Merlin began to fiddle with the puzzle in his hands. It seemed to calm him down to have something to focus on. "Should I be concerned in you getting sick often?" Arthur asked.

"No." Merlin answered. "I haven't been sick since I was eight." He leaned against a wall a smile settling into his face when the puzzle was solved. Arthur could only stare at Merlin. He couldn't figure that puzzle out for the life of him and here this servant just picks it up and solves it as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Let me see that thing." Arthur said holding his hand out for the puzzle box. Merlin handed it over a bit sheepishly. Arthur turned it over in his hands. Merlin really had solved the thing. "I take it you like puzzles."

"Yes." Merlin said nodding his head. Arthur tossed the box back at Merlin who caught it looking surprised.

"For saving me." He said leaning back in his chair. Merlin looked at the box and then back at Arthur.

"Thank you." He said slight disbelief in his voice. "There may be hope for you yet." Arthur let out a laugh.

"Go, and tell the kitchens to prepare a double helping of my breakfast." Arthur said gesturing to the door. "Be sure to bring two plates." Merlin nodded his head as he left the room taking the puzzle with him.

He was busy looking it over to see if it could have more solutions to it when he nearly bumped into someone. "Merlin!" He heard Gwen's voice say causing him to stop short and look up. There was Gwen and the Lady Morgana.

He grinned at Gwen. "Hi." He said putting the puzzle in his pocket.

"Merlin is it?" Morgana said extending a hand. "A pleasure to meet the rescuer of Arthur." Merlin took her hand and quickly bowed to place a quick kiss on it.

"Really, I was only doing what any half way decent person would." He said as he stood back up. He remembered what Arthur told him and kept his head owed.

"How's your arm?" Gwen asked holding back a small giggle. Merlin seemed to have missed the pleasant smile Morgana had thrown at him.

"Gaius says it will be fine." He answered. "I just need to not twist it much or the stitches will come out." Gwen nodded her head clearly pleased to hear he was fine.

"Hope Arthur isn't being too mean to you." Morgana said. "If he bullies you, just let me know. I'll give him a good talking to."

Merlin's head snapped up at that. "I don't think I'll need my lady's help in that regard." He said with a slight laugh. He didn't intend to insult her about it.

Gwen swept in quickly explaining. "This is the boy who stopped Arthur from bullying that one servant and even fought him in the market." She said dispelling any anger Morgana had at Merlin's words.

"Seems you're just what Arthur needs then." She said. "Come on then Gwen. See you around Merlin." She walked around the boy and off to her chambers.

"Bye Merlin." Gwen called as she followed his mistress. It took Merlin a moment to remember what he had been doing before, but he continued on his way to the kitchens to inform the cook of Arthur's order.

* * *

The following morning Gaius was banging on Merlin's door. "Get up!" He said making Merlin jerk awake. "You have a job now remember?"

Memories from last night came back. "Arthur, right." He muttered getting out of bed and looking out the window. "The sun's not even fully up yet!"

"As a servant you should have been up an hour ago." Gaius said through the door. "Now you don't have time to eat. Get going!"

Merlin dressed quickly and was out the door. He was muttering under his breath as he entered the kitchens and picked up the tray of food Arthur had requested. He made his way to Arthur's chambers and opened the door.

Arthur was already awake and looked at Merlin as he leaned on the bed with raised eyebrows. "So now you show up." He said. "I had to wake myself up this morning." He saw his breakfast and moved to the table. "At least you brought my food."

"Well excuse me if I'm not used to waking up just as the first rays of the sun are peeking over the land." Merlin retorted setting the tray down in front of Arthur and going to make the bed. Might as well get a head start on his normal list of chores.

"I take it you woke too late to eat anything." Arthur said as he piled a bit of food on the spare plate.

Merlin looked over a bit confused. "And you would care why?"

Arthur looked at Merlin gesturing to the seat opposite him. "Would hardly be good for my new servant to faint on his first day." He commented. "Besides, you look too thin."

"I've always been like this." Merlin said as he walked over accepting the food he was given. It did smell good.

"Oh, so you being skinny ended up in you being sick almost constantly for what? Eight years?" Arthur asked causing Merlin to frown. "Sit, eat, we are going to put some meat on those bones. Besides, the extra food will help you heal faster so you can get on with the rest of your job sooner."

"And once again I find myself wondering why you care about my well being." Merlin said after swallowing a bit of food.

"A healthy, happy servant is able to do a better job." Arthur answered. "I'm not completely heartless."

Merlin looked at Arthur thinking about the Prince's current behavior. "You're different when not around the knights." He said finally.

Arthur glanced up at Merlin. "Shut up." He said working on finishing his own food. "When you're done eating I'll need you to get me ready for training. Just the chainmail today."

Merlin inhaled the last few bits of food he had before he got up and moved to the wardrobe in Arthur's room. He opened it up and look at the articles of clothing and blinked. "I think you have more clothes than everyone in Elador combined…" He said.

Arthur looked up again with a roll of his eyes. "Sturdy pants, light tunic and the padded jacket if you will Merlin." He said.

"Right…" Merlin began looking for the requested items and pulled them out. Arthur watched and had to admit he was a bit impressed. Merlin seemed able to coordinate an outfit well. He got up and walked over looking at the outfit laid out for him.

"Might be hope for you yet." He said taking Merlin's line from last night and heading behind the screen to change. "You can find some old chainmail in the chest near the fireplace."

"Why would I need to find old chainmail?" Merlin asked getting Arthur's own chainmail laid out.

"Because Merlin, you will be helping me train this morning." He said coming around the screen fully dressed.

Merlin glanced at his arm and then back up at Arthur. "And that would be a good idea… why?"

"Oh don't be silly, you'll be carrying a shield on that arm." Arthur said as Merlin helped him into the chainmail. "No twisting to be done."

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Quite lucky really." Arthur said. "There is a tournament coming up soon. You were just made my servant and you will already be helping me with a tournament!"

"And you didn't tell me this last night because…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Arthur said grinning. "It must have slipped my mind. I hope you know how to put armor on someone. You'll be needing to do that."

"Great…"

* * *

There was too much armor. Merlin could barely move. "You ready?" Arthur asked clearly itching to get started.

"Would it matter if I say no?" Merlin asked.

"Not really." Arthur then began his assault. To his credit he did call out where he was swinging to as he went. Merlin was still just barely able to block the blows. "Head."

"Head?"

The flat side of the blade came down on the helmet Merlin was wearing and he was given the chance to shake it off before Arthur began again. The head attack again making Merlin's ears ring. "Seriously, if you wanted to beat me up, I don't think you needed the excuse of training."

"I have tournament to win." Arthur countered.

"And this is my first time with a sword." Merlin said correcting his beaten helmet. Really if he had been allowed to use his magic this entire training session could be over in a matter of seconds.

The last blow to the head had Merlin falling on his back. His helmet falling off his head. A groan of pain escaped him as Arthur walked over.

"You're braver than you look." He commented looking down at Merlin. "Most servants collapse after the first blow."

Merlin propped himself up on his elbows. "Is it over?" He asked. He hoped it was over. Fighting this way just felt so wrong to him. The sword in his hand, the heavy armor, the shield throwing his balance off entirely, he really wasn't knight material.

It had Arthur vaguely wondering how he had faired so well in the market that day. Could it be something to do with the glow he saw in Merlin's eyes at the feast? Arthur could swear he had seen a few flicks of gold dancing in Merlin's eyes from time to time. Like just now. Then again, it could all just a trick of the light. Yes, that had to be it.

"That was just a warm up." Arthur said now holding a mace in his hand as he began to swing it. "How's your mace work coming along?"

Merlin felt himself sink back to the ground with a groan of protest. Really he did not want to be used as a practice dummy. If Arthur wanted an easy target, why not just use one of the wooden ones on the training fields? He was sure they would protest less.

* * *

Merlin walked into Gaius' chambers feeling completely stiff. The older man laughed at the sight as Merlin dropped the helmet he had been carrying. "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" He asked.

Merlin whacked his head a bit. "Do you hear clanging?" He asked as an answer. He doubted the ringing in his ears was going to stop anytime soon. He needed to get out of this armor; his limbs were starting to protest the restriction of movement.

Having finally changed out of the armor Merlin sat down as Gaius began to massage his shoulders. Merlin offered up some complaints on the details of his work before calling a book on tournaments another servant had lent him. Gaius slapped the back of his head.

"What have I told you about using magic that way?" He asked sternly.

"If I could feel my arms I would reach for it." Merlin protested. Gaius was already unwrapping Merlin's arm to get a look at how it was healing.

"Seems you can heal rather quickly." Gaius said cleaning what needed to be cleaned and putting on a fresh bandage. "Though please try to avoid injury."

"Have you seen my list of duties?" Merlin asked looking at Gaius.

"Everyone has duties Merlin." He answered. "You never know, you might just have fun."

"Working myself to the bone every day?"

"It will help build character." Gaius said. "And help keep you humble."

Merlin sighed as he turned his attention to the book before him. Just how was he supposed to remember all of this?

Gwen. Yes, she could help. Merlin picked up all of Arthur's armor as soon as he could feel his limps again and made his way to her house. She had laughed a little at his request but allowed him in and began to explain where everything went and how to put it on. She even demonstrated by putting it on him. It didn't fit right, but then again it wasn't made for him, it was made for Arthur.

"Thank you again." Merlin said as she helped him to remove it all. "That book Greg lent me was so confusing."

"I am a blacksmith's daughter." Gwen said with a smile. "It really was no problem at all. I take it Arthur's excited for the tournament."

"He seems to enjoy beating me around the training field at least." Merlin said gathering the armor again.

* * *

That afternoon Merlin was helping Arthur with putting the armor on. "You do know the tournament starts today?" He asked. He was nervous, Merlin could tell.

"Yes sire." He forced out. Arthur frowned, it sounded very strange coming from Merlin. "Are you nervous?"

"I don't get nervous." Arthur said schooling his voice.

"Really?" Merlin asked. "I thought everyone got nervous."

"Will you shut up?" Arthur snapped. He could understand that Merlin was trying to help him, but it wasn't working. Merlin just went on with his work in silence putting on the cape and giving Arthur his helmet. He stepped back to observe his work.

"Great, I think you're all set!" He said sounding pleased with himself.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asked. At Merlin's confused look Arthur figured he had to remind him. "My sword."

"Right!" Merlin said going to get the weapon. "Can't fight without that…" He offered the sword over and Arthur took it with maybe a bit more force than was needed. Merlin looked around him. "Well… that went well." He turned and began to head for the area servants could watch the tournament from.

* * *

**Please R&R folks. I love hearing from you.**


	8. Chapter 7: Valiant, Part 2

**Sorry for the delay folks. Busy weekend. Well, here is Valiant Part two, will try to get part three up later. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters of BBC's Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin found a spot in the sets that let him see the action but still be able to run off in case Arthur needed help with something after a fight. "First tournament?" A fellow servant asked smiling at how excited Merlin was.

"Yeah." He answered watching as the knights marched in. He spotted Arthur quickly enough but was slightly distracted at seeing all the others as they all swaggered it stand in front of Uther in neat lines.

"Knights of the realm." Uther began as he walked towards them. He looked them over, his eyes lingering slightly on his son. "It's a great honor to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days you will put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course challenge the reigning champion. My son, Prince Arthur."

Arthur stood a little bit taller at the small words of praise. He had to win again. "Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion." Uther continued. "And he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature. Whither he is indeed a warrior, or a coward." He paused for a moment. "The tournament begins!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Uther went back to his seat as the knights left the field except for the two that would be fighting first. Arthur came to stand near the stands close to where Merlin was sitting. He glanced at the servant.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked as the two knights began their fight. Merlin looked over at Arthur.

"It's better then being on the receiving end of the blows." He commented a grin in place. A smile appeared on Arthur's own unbidden.

"Just remember to pull yourself away in case you're needed."

"Why do you think I sat here?" Merlin asked. "Decent view, and I can get away without disrupting anyone in case you need me to fix your cape or something."

"Just watch the fight."

"Of course sire." Merlin's attention was back on the fight then.

Arthur's turn was next as he stepped out ready for the fight already. It was over with shortly, Arthur pulling an easy win. Merlin was on his feet following Arthur off the field quickly. He was helping him re arrange his armor as sounds of other fights carried over the way.

Several more fights followed the same pattern and by the end of the day, Arthur had been able to make it to the next day of fighting. Yet so did another knight.

"Knight Valiant is pretty good with a sword…" Merlin commented. "Might end up being your final opponent."

Arthur was about to comment back when the knight in question walked by. He paused looking at Arthur before walking over. Merlin's head was instantly bowed as Valiant came to a stop before them. "May I offer my congratulations on your victories today." He said still panting a bit from the aftermath of his fight.

"Likewise." Arthur answered. Merlin glanced between them; he could tell they were sizing each other up, so clearly they had a good idea of whom they would be facing at the end later.

"See you at the reception this evening." With that Valiant moved on with a servant tailing behind him.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "And guess who will be making sure my cup doesn't run dry?"

Merlin nodded his head. "Of course."

Arthur then launched into a list of chores for Merlin to complete for the next day. Merlin just watched Arthur as the list grew.

"And when I am I supposed to sleep?" He asked.

"Might get a few minutes in if you start now." Arthur said. "Could have gotten a head start if you weren't so busy watching all the fights."

Merlin grumbled slightly under his breath as he began to pick up the items Arthur had mentioned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Merlin was finally able to get everything back into his room and looked at the pile of things he needed to do. On top of all this, he knew he needed to study the spells in his book. Then it came to him. Magic.

He could use magic in this little back room and get the work done all at once. He could be studying while the chores did themselves. Then he would be able to serve Arthur at the reception and then retire for the night. It was brilliant.

He let his magic out and take up the items moving them as was needed as Merlin himself relaxed on his bed picking up his book and opening it. Things were moving smoothly as he read along the sounds of the work becoming comforting in a way.

It was then Gaius choose to enter the small room. "Wait's going on here?!" He exclaimed making Merlin stop the magic and everything falling to the floor. "I thought I told you to be more careful!"

"There was no other way for me to get any sleep tonight if I didn't!" Merlin protested.

"Risking your own neck if you keep it up." Gaius said raising his eyebrow. "Now get moving, the reception will start soon."

Merlin fought back the roll of his eyes as he got up and pulled on his jacket as he headed out the door. "And Merlin, when you get back, you will finish these chores without magic." He said firmly.

"Fine." Merlin said as he left. Really, Merlin had made sure no one would see him using his magic and it made it so much easier.

Merlin stood just behind Arthur as the various knights who were to go onto the next day greeted the royal family. He could feel his eyes beginning to close when a small nudge to his side woke him up again.

He sent a small thankful smile towards Gwen who beamed right back at him before turning her attention back to Morgana who she was to end to for the night. Merlin's own attention turned to Arthur. The greet seemed to be over and he now turned to Merlin glancing at Gwen and then back to his own servant. "Making friends already are we?"

Merlin looked between Gwen and Arthur and a small flurry of nerves hit. "It's not like that." He said. "We're just friends."

Arthur nodded. "Just as long as it doesn't interfere with your work Merlin."

* * *

The next morning, Merlin found he was somehow able to finish all of the chores Arthur had given and get some decent sleep in. After having tended to Arthur who claimed he now wanted to use a different sword than the one last night, really what had been the point in making him sharpen it if he wasn't going to use the thing?

Merlin went off to the armory to get the sword Arthur wanted to use instead. While there he noticed some hissing coming from the room. He turned quickly. "Hello?" He asked hoping it was a person and not a snake like he thought. The only thing to catch attention was Valiant's shield.

He found himself in front of it quickly reaching a hand out to it. He could feel it radiating off the metal. Magic, and it was fresh magic. Maybe the kingdom Valiant came from had a more lax view on magic, and so Valiant was able to get protection charms on his shield. Yet something about the feel of the magic pouring off the shield told Merlin otherwise. He didn't like the feel of this magic.

He was reaching out to touch it anyway. He was just about to when a sword to his chest stopped him. He looked up to see Valiant. "Can I help you with something boy?" He asked.

"No." Merlin answered. His bad feeling only grew at how defensive Valiant seemed to be of the shield. Just what sort of enchantment was it that would make the man act like this? "I'm good. Your shield was just interesting is all, I meant no harm."

It seemed to calm Valiant as he lowered his sword and picked up the shield. "Life-like aren't they?" He asked now seeming to be proud of it. "Makes you think they could leap off and bite you doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" Merlin agreed not wanting to upset him further. "Really well made."

"Go on." Valiant said waving Merlin off. "I'm sure that Prince Arthur will be looking for you soon."

"Right." Merlin said quickly picking up the blade Arthur had requested and scampering off out the door.

Merlin dashed all the way up to Arthur's room and laid the sword down with the rest of the armor. Arthur walked over inspecting the state of things. He had to admit, the spread looked impressive. "Let's see if you're any better at putting it on." He said giving Merlin to go ahead to start helping him into it.

Merlin learned quickly. Arthur could have sworn he had blinked and then Merlin was working on fastening the last of the straps of the armor and reaching for the sword. Arthur looked at Merlin; perhaps this boy would serve being a servant. "Well, that could have gone worse…" Arthur commented taking the helmet from Merlin.

"I'm a fast learner."

"I hope that's true." Arthur said now heading out the door. "Come one then, I have a tournament to win."

Merlin fell into step behind Arthur as they were entering the arena Gaius caught sight of the smile on Merlin's face. "I thought I told you to be careful or else you might find yourself enjoying your job…" He said making Merlin laugh a little.

"Well, it isn't all bad…" He commented turning his attention to Arthur who was about to start his first fight of the day.

Arthur had insisted on watching Valiant's fight. Merlin didn't blame him for hit. In fact Merlin was curious to see if he would spot anything strange about the shield. The fight was almost over and he began to suspect nothing was going to happen, when a snake from the shield came to life.

He watched it bite the knight on the ground. He looked to Arthur who clearly didn't see the snake. Maybe it had just been a trick of the light? Merlin knew he needed to get a better look at that shield. Even if it turned out to be nothing, he didn't want to risk Arthur getting a snakebite by magical means.

Gaius was out on the field tending to the fallen knight. Merlin's concern bubbling up even more, he noticed the look of slight confusion on Gaius' face when he saw something on the man's neck. So it was in fact real. Merlin could feel his chest tighten.

* * *

Merlin made it to Gaius' chambers as quickly as he could. "How is he?" He asked setting Arthur's things down on a table.

"You see these two small wounds?" Gaius asked pointing to the man's neck. "They look like a snakebite."

"I saw a snake come from Valiant's shield during the fight." Merlin said. "I thought it had been a trick of the light seeing as Arthur didn't notice, but this really just confirms what I saw doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does." Gaius said. "But you would need more proof if you want to prove it to Arthur or even Uther. Remember, you're just a servant and Valiant's a knight. His word will have more weight than yours. You will need undeniable proof of your claim."

Merlin nodded as he got up and headed out the door. "Where are you going?" Gaius asked.

"To get my proof." Merlin answered while he let the door close behind him.

Merlin took to following Valiant out of the armory. He would have just gone in after Valiant left, but the man had his shield with him, most likely to keep a closer eye on it. Merlin kept out of sight as he followed the knight sometimes being forced to elongate the shadows to help hide himself. Seriously though, it was far too easy to sneak around this place.

He stopped at the slightly opened door to Valiant's room and watched as the man feed a mouse to the snakes on the shield as an award for a job well done. Merlin had to get a head from one of those snakes. He just knew it, but for now he had to wait for Valiant to leave the room.

Merlin pulled back and took to waiting in the shadows for when Valiant was to leave. He knew there was another feast tonight to celebrate the remaining competitors, Arthur had given Merlin the rest of the night off in order to work on the longer list of chores he had piled on the boy.

Merlin was grateful for that, because now he was able to make sure Arthur was safe from this snake-enchanted shield.

Valiant finally left for the feast and Merlin slipped into the room. The magic of the shield seemed to be still active as the snakes sprang out again as if hoping for a further meal. Seeing as it was not their master with food one of them began to pull back for a strike. Merlin picked up a sword and quickly sliced the head off before it could hit him. The other snakes retreated into the shield not wanting to meet the same fate. Merlin put the sword back down and picked up the severed snakehead. He bolted from the room and rounded a corner, not noticing that Valiant had seen the wisp of his jacket flutter past.

* * *

Merlin's first stop was to Gaius so the man could work on anti-venom and save the fallen knight. Merlin then took the head with him to Arthur. Arthur was eating a snack when Merlin arrived and put the snakehead down explaining what had happened.

"You chopped its head off?" Arthur said looking at the rather vicious looking head. He had to admit it was a brave act to do. Merlin's continued rant on defending his position on the topic made him look carefully at his servant.

Merlin had no reason to want to make Arthur look like a fool. If anything the boy wanted Arthur to win, and fairly if this was any sign of things. He was full of surprises really. First he pushes him out of the way of a dagger, the evidence still clear from the clean bandages that adorned Merlin's wrist, and now he risks his own live to bring him proof that a fellow knight is cheating by using magic.

"I know I'm just a servant." Merlin said seeing Arthur now on the fence about the entire thing. "My word doesn't count for anything, but I wouldn't lie to you."

Arthur looked at Merlin carefully. "I want you to swear to me that what you're telling me is true."

"I swear it's true." Merlin answered, a slight tone of relief mixing in his voice.

"Then I believe you." Arthur commented looking right into Merlin's eyes.

* * *

**Please R&R folks.**


	9. Chapter 8: Valiant, Part 3

**Final part of Valiant... Must say, not my favorite episode...**

**I do not own the characters of BBC's Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin was a bit surprised at how fast Arthur was able to call a meeting to discuss the issue. The next morning Merlin found himself standing next to Arthur with Valiant being marched into the room by a set of guards, his shield on his arm.

Uther walked in wasting no time in starting the meeting. "Why have you called the court?" He asked Arthur as the Prince stepped forward.

"I have reason to believe that the Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Arthur said, speaking clear enough for all present to hear.

"Valiant what do you have to say to this?" Uther asked already feeling the anger rise inside him. How could a knight of the realm even think about using magic?

"My lord this is ridiculous." Valiant argued stepping forward. "I'd never use magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have evidence?" Uther asked looking to Arthur.

"I do." Arthur held out his hand and Merlin put the severed snakehead in it. While pulling his hand back one of the fangs nicked one of Merlin's fingers causing the boy to jump a little and hope Gaius had been able to remove all traces of the venom. He could hear the laughter of the Lord of Magic in his head at having received a magic scar in such a silly way but held back the eye roll.

Uther took the snakehead from Arthur and looked it over carefully. While Uther was distracted Arthur took the chance to glance at Merlin and make sure he was all right. The boy had his finger in his mouth in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He seemed to be successful as before Arthur looked away Merlin was standing normally again.

"Let me see the shield." Uther said gesturing to Valiant who held it up for Uther's inspection.

"Don't let him get too close…" Merlin muttered under his breath. While he may not have liked the current king much, Merlin doubted it would make a strong case for magic in Arthur's eyes if Uther was killed due to an enchantment.

As Uther stepped closer Arthur drew his sword. "Be careful my lord." He said standing ready to defend his father if need be. Valiant sent a quick sharp glare over Arthur's shoulder knowing fully well where the prince got his information.

Just as Uther was running a hand over the image of the snakes Gaius entered getting Merlin's attention. The boy carefully made his way over to the older man. Hopefully he had some good news.

"As you can see my lord, there is no magic." Valiant said calmly as the king finished his inspection.

"Of course he wouldn't summon the snakes with such a large audience." Arthur said gesturing to the room.

"Then how do you plan to prove your case?" Uther asked.

"I have a witness. The Knight Ewin was bitten by one of the snakes on the shield." Arthur said turning to face Merlin and Gaius. From the clearly paler skin on Merlin's face the news Gaius had wasn't good.

"Where is this witness?" Uther asked Gaius.

"He is dead sire." Gaius said with a sigh.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations…" Uther said as calmly as he could. "Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No." Arthur said. "But my servant-"

"Your servant?" Uther asked now looking to Merlin who gulped. "You make these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?"

"I believe he is telling the truth." Arthur defended. Arthur didn't know why he could tell Merlin was indeed telling the truth, it was just a feeling. One that seemed to be making a fool of him right now.

"My lord am I really to be judged based on some hearsay based on a boy?" Valiant asked looking at both Arthur and Merlin. The man had to bless the ways of the realm, really he did, because now it would seem he would get away with his cheating.

"I've seen those snakes come alive." Merlin said stepping forward, yet he wisely stayed behind Arthur.

"How dare you interrupt?" Uther snarled at Merlin making the boy step back in slight alarm. Arthur just took a small half step wedging himself further between his father and Merlin. "Guards!"

"My lord." Valiant said getting Uther's attention.

"Wait." Uther commanded as the guards paused in marching Merlin to the dungeons.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken." Valiant said looking right at Merlin. "I don't want him punished on my account."

"You see?" Uther said addressing Arthur. "This is how a true knight behaves. With gallantry and honor."

"My lord if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me then, I will graciously accept his withdrawal." Valiant said. Merlin could feel the shift in Arthur. He could tell the prince did not like his pride coming into question. He would need to find some way to expose Valiant so Arthur could survive the fight.

"Is this true?" Uther asked eyeing Arthur carefully. "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No." Arthur said knowing he was now backed into a corner. Fight, or be branded a coward.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" Uther asked.

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding." Arthur said trying to pick up whatever pieces of his pride he still could. "I withdraw the allegation against knight Valiant." Arthur sheathed his sword finally. "Please accept my apology."

"I accept it." Valiant said keeping the triumphant tone at bay. Arthur left the room quickly, Merlin following soon afterwards.

* * *

"I believed you. I-" Arthur shook his head. "-trusted you… You made me look a complete fool." Merlin could hear the anger being barely held back.

"I know things didn't go to plan…" Arthur looked at Merlin then. It was clearly the wrong thing to say.

"Didn't go to plan?" He asked standing up from leaning on his table. "My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward. You humiliated me!" Arthur turned from Merlin then in an attempt to not strike his servant.

"We can still expose Valiant…" Merlin offered up.

"I no longer require your services." Arthur said still not looking at Merlin.

"You're sacking me?" Merlin questioned not sure he was hearing correctly.

"I need a servant I can trust." Arthur said calming himself for a moment.

"You can trust me!" Merlin said trying to defend himself.

"And look where it got me this time." Arthur snapped. "Get out of my sight!"

Merlin finally left Arthur alone with his thoughts. Instead of heading back to Gaius' chambers, Merlin went down to the dragon's cave. On entering he saw the dragon and the lord of magic talking.

"You will not manipulate him Kilgarah." The god said firmly.

"Just as you are not shaping him as you please?" Kilgarah responded. "And do not even think you can order me. You know you gave that gift away to your precious lords and now look at them. Only one left and it is unknown if he is even alive."

"Unknown to all but a god."

"What are you two talking about?" Merlin asked making himself known and forgetting the reason he came in the first place.

They both looked at him ending their conversation. "Nothing that concerns you for the time being." The lord said standing with a grin and taking a step towards Merlin ushering him further in. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Just that whatever you two seem to think my destiny is, you've got the wrong person." Merlin answered being taken by the god's charm and putting what he heard to the back of his mind for a bit. "So goodbye."

He turned to leave yet stopped at the laughter that spilled from the two. "If only it were so easy one's destiny." Kilgarah said as they both settled for smiles.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?"

"Half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole." The lord of magic answered Merlin resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Very soon you shall learn that."

"Great." Merlin said shrugging the god's hand off. "Just what I needed, more riddles."

"That yours and Arthur's paths lie together is but the truth." Kilgarah said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That this is not the end." The lord of magic said turning the boy around. "It's just the beginning…" He pushed him towards the steps. "Now go and save your prince."

* * *

Merlin sat on the steps of the castle thinking. Just how was he going to save Arthur in the fight against Valiant? There was no way Valiant would expose himself. Not intentionally at least. He was lost in his thoughts as Gwen came over and sat next to him. It wasn't until she spoke that he noticed her.

"How are you Merlin?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He answered her after just sending a glance her way.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" Gwen asked. Merlin just nodded his head. At least he had one person believing him besides Gaius, but then again Gwen was just another servant like he used to be. "What are you going to do?"

"Why does everyone think it's up to me to do something about it?" He said looking at his finger. The faint scar from where he glazed his finger on the fang of the snakehead would not be anywhere near enough evidence to prove anything.

"Because it is…" Gwen said not believing that the words came from her. "Isn't it?" As soon as the question left her lips she had to think about it. Why would Merlin need to anything about something to do with magic? "You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong."

"And how do I do that?" Merlin asked turning his head to look at her.

"I don't know…" She said making Merlin nod slightly. He looked around the courtyard. He was back to square one. Something caught his eye.

A dog statue, it was motionless. What if there was a way to give it motion? Maybe that is how Valiant did it. The original spell could have been cast by a magic user meaning all Valiant had to do was call on the enchantment already there. It didn't even have to be the same spell, just one that would call out the snakes. Make themselves known and let Valiant panic at the sight of them coming before his summons.

"That's it…" He muttered almost forgetting that Gwen was next to him.

"Where you going?" Gwen asked as Merlin vaulted upright and went to the statue. She followed him and looked between Merlin and the statue confused.

Merlin tried to pick it up, yet finding it to be too heavy for him to carry he looked to Gwen. "Do you have a wheelbarrow?" He asked her. She smiled knowing he had some sort of an idea, but not quite knowing what. She decided not to ask as she went to go get the wheelbarrow.

* * *

Merlin pushed the wheelbarrow with the statue in it through Gaius' chambers. "What are you going to do with that?" He asked Merlin as he went by seeing the glee evident by the dancing gold sparks in Merlin's eyes.

"I'm going let everyone see the snakes for themselves." Merlin said proud of himself. He could vaguely remember a spell in his book on animation. He just had to get a bit of practice in first.

Setting the statue in his room Merlin got to work flipping through the pages looking over the words for what he needed. Finding it he looked it over getting the words in his head. Now to figure out just how to say them. Merlin worked for hours trying to get it right with no success.

He fell back on his bed in frustration, his eyes landing on the puzzle box Arthur had given him as thanks for saving his life. Picking it up he headed to Arthur's chambers. He might as well give it back, maybe even convince Arthur not to fight.

* * *

Entering the room Arthur glanced at him. "I thought I told you to get out of my sight." Merlin gave a small sigh and put the puzzle box on the mantle. Arthur watched the movement from the corner of his eye.

"Don't fight Valiant in the final tomorrow." Merlin pleaded. "He'll use the shield against you."

"I know." Arthur said. Merlin felt his heart skip a beat.

"You still believe me?" He asked staring at Arthur.

Arthur looked at him. "I asked if it had been true and you told me it was." He answered. "I could see no signs of deception in your eyes. Of course I still believe you." He watched as Merlin closed his eyes and bowed his head ever muscle relaxing in the boy.

"Thank you…" He said softly meaning it. Arthur gave a small nod of his head when Merlin looked up again. "You should withdraw…."

"Don't you understand?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin and picking up the puzzle box turning it over in his hands. "I can't withdraw." He remembered watching Merlin solve it as if it was nothing. The excited glint in his eyes at having the finished result before him. "The people expect their Prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"Valiant will kill you." Merlin said. He could feel something freeze in his veins as he voiced the thought out loud. He couldn't watch Arthur die if he had a chance of saving him. His only chance was a spell he couldn't get to work. "If you fight, you die."

"Then I die." Arthur said as if it didn't matter.

"How can you go out there and fight like that?" Merlin asked. How could anyone go into a fight knowing that they would most likely be dead at the end of it?

"Because I have to. It's my duty." Arthur said holding the puzzle box out to Merlin. "I told you to keep it and I meant it."

Merlin took the box form Arthur again looking down at it. He looked back up at Arthur and left. He had to master that spell. If it was Arthur's duty to march into the heat of battle where the only chance of him living was Merlin's mastery of magic, then he would master it.

* * *

Morning finally came and greeted Merlin. He was half sleep as he tried to get the spell to work the entire night through. He could feel that his magic wanted to work for him, it really did. It was just confused as to what he wanted it to do. It had never done anything like this before. Move objects, sure, slow down time, not a problem in the slightest. Yet making something that wasn't alive, come to life? It was different, magic more advanced than he was used to.

Finally his magic figured out what needed to be done. He was still muttering the spell when he felt the tingling of his magic flow out of him. He then heard a bark. His eyes opened quickly and looked at the dog that now sat next to him. "I did it!" He said the relief flooding him. The dog barked again and made a lunge for him making Merlin bolt to the door and close it quickly. "Right, guard dog statue…"

Gaius entered at that moment and Merlin was half way out. "Where are you going, and what is going on in your room?" He asked.

"Arthur's fight, and I'll deal with it when I get back, just don't open the door." Merlin called back already at a run.

* * *

Merlin made it to the fight and stayed behind a stonewall. He needed to wait until Valiant was too far away from Arthur in order to block the snakes from being seen from everyone. The cheers of the crowd faded into the back ground as Merlin watched the fight carefully.

Valiant lost his helmet and Arthur removed his own to even the odds. They both pushed back the chainmail hoods before continuing the fight. Arthur's actions only drawing more cheers from the crowd.

Arthur lost his shield, and Valiant held onto his own. Of course Valiant wouldn't drop the shield, it held his only chance of winning against Arthur. Arthur's sword fell and the two were against a wall. Arthur was able to push Valiant away and gain more room to move. The two danced around each other and when they were far enough apart Arthur caught a look at Merlin.

The boy's attention was not on Arthur. It was on the shield Valiant held. Arthur could see Merlin's lips move, and then there was that gold flash. It wasn't a trick of the light. Merlin had clearly done magic and Arthur knew he was the only one to see it.

He watched at two snakes came out of Valiant's shield. Just what was that boy thinking? He looked up at Valiant. The knight panicking at the sight of the snakes. "I didn't summon you!" He shouted at them. It clicked. Merlin was just showing everyone that Valiant was indeed using magic.

Valiant seemed to notice the trouble he was in and decided to end the fight quickly. "Kill him." He ordered the snakes.

Arthur caught a flash of fear in Merlin's eyes as they dared around looking for some way to help Arthur. Arthur pushed it to the back of his mind, he would think more on it later. "Arthur!" He heard Morgana call as she tossed a sword to him.

Arthur swung the blade cutting off both heads at the same time and then advanced on Valiant. The fight was over quickly as Arthur ran the sword through the man. As his breath caught up with him and he held a hand up for the cheering crowd he looked for Merlin, the boy was already gone, apparently satisfied his work was done.

That was twice now Arthur owed Merlin his life. Only difference was, this time no one could know about it, and Arthur needed a bit of time to think about the idea of Merlin having magic while in Camelot.

* * *

Marlin found himself attending the fest as Gaius' guest once again. At least this time there was no singing witches trying to kill Arthur. Merlin was leaning on one of the pillars half covered in shadows as he did his best to stay awake. It had taken him all day to get the dog under control and finally back into a statue and then back to his original placement. He even had a few new bandages on his arms and legs covering the bite marks left by the beast.

He was able to summon up enough energy when Arthur entered with Morgana. Again the lady was quite the beautiful sight. Yet Merlin's eyes were on Arthur. The Prince was living to see yet another day and that was victory enough. Merlin felt himself falling asleep again when he lost sight of Arthur.

He wasn't expecting the hand to land on his shoulder. He jumped eyes looking wildly at Arthur who raised his hands up with a smile. "Jumpy aren't you?" He asked just standing next to Merlin now. "And you don't seem to have gotten any sleep at all."

"I'm fine." Merlin said putting on a smile.

"And can you believe Morgana?" Arthur said. "She says she saved me. Like I needed any help."

Merlin's smile grew. Arthur was waiting for a comment on the magic display yet found none coming. Merlin didn't know Arthur had seen him. "I wanted to say, I made a mistake." Arthur continued. "I never should have sacked you."

"Don't worry about it." Merlin said shaking his head. "Buy me a drink, we'll call it even."

Arthur shook his head. "I can't really be seen buying drinks for my servant." He said as it dawned on Merlin. He had his job back. Well that would certainly make protecting Arthur easier.

Then came the list of chores.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9: A Prince's Choice

**Not an episode in the show, but I figured Arthur needed a bit more time to think than I gave him in the previous chapter. So here we go! Arthur gets to think!**

**EDIT: Yes I know it is not a new chapter, but I read the reviews I got on this chapter and decided to change things to it. I hope it came out better and in fact I think it is more like what I want for this piece. So if you read the old version, do read this. Things have changed.**

**I do not own the characters of BBC's Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur decided on a hunt. He had taken Merlin back as his servant, but that was only to see what the boy would do. Merlin having magic worried Arthur, but not for the reasons he thought it would. He wasn't afraid for his life, in fact he felt safer knowing Merlin had magic. Instead Arthur was more afraid of what would happen if anyone else found out about Merlin's magic, namely his own father.

He didn't know just what it was that made him know Merlin would never hurt him, there was just something that told him Merlin would never hurt him with magic. So he would get some answers from the boy on this hunting trip.

Merlin was looking around the forest a small smile on his face. Arthur had yet to kill anything and it seemed Merlin had never been on a hunt before. "You have to be quiet if I'm to catch anything." Arthur said finally having enough of the noise his only companion was making.

Merlin looked to Arthur slight confusion on his face. "What do you mean?" He asked voicing his question.

"We're hunting." Arthur said. "Silence is needed to sneak up on the animals and kill them." He blinked watching Merlin's face turn to one of slight horror.

"You're here to kill poor, defenseless animals?" He asked. Well, at least Arthur now knew that killing would be the last resort for Merlin when dealing with anything.

"Yes Merlin, where do you think meat comes from?"

Merlin shuffled his feet looking at the ground. He muttered something under his breath making Arthur turn around to face him again. "What was that?" He asked.

"I don't eat much meat…" Merlin said with a shrug. "Just never found the need to kill innocent animals just for food."

Arthur sighed shaking his head. "You're such a girl." He said turning back to his hunting. "Maybe we should get more meat in you, make you build more muscle. Seriously, you look like a gust of wind could knock you over and break a bone or something…."

"I'm stronger than I look." Merlin retorted.

"Sure you are Merlin." Arthur answered putting a mocking tone in his voice. Clearly the boy was a lot stronger than he looked if he could use magic. He might not be very good at it, but maybe the boy was just learning or was already at the full extent of his abilities. "Now be quiet. I would like to catch something before we head back."

Arthur had to be thankful Merlin was at least making an effort of being quiet. Maybe a few more months of hunting trips and Merlin would be able to walk in complete silence in the forest.

Merlin for his part really was trying to stay quiet. Arthur put out an arm stopping Merlin and taking the crossbow. The prince moved further ahead and Merlin leaned against a tree and looked towards the canopy. He smiled at the light filtering through.

For a bit since his arrival it was peaceful. He knew all the spells in his book now. He had taken to reading it and practicing the spells each night after Arthur dismissed him. It hadn't taken him long to have it all learned, but now he had no way of learning new spells. Magic books and anything of the magical variety were not easy to get a hold of in Camelot. Uther's ban saw to that.

Merlin sighed looking around him and finding a small bush filled with flower buds. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Arthur was nearby and crouched down looking at it. They should have opened by now; they were in season after all. One last glance around him to make sure no one was looking and he let a small burst of magic flow over the bush.

* * *

Arthur focused on the small trail he had noticed. It was a rabbit trail, but it would do for this trip at least. It also gave him some time to collect his thoughts. The first bit of magic he could peg on Merlin was their fight in the market. He couldn't blame the boy. Arthur had made it out like he was trying to kill him in the fight. Merlin was most likely just trying to keep his head.

The next bit of magic he knew of was when that witch tried killing him by first sending the entire assembly to sleep. It would have worked had the chandelier not fallen on her breaking her concentration. He figured Merlin had something to do with that. Then there was the fact that Merlin had been too far away to be at Arthur's side when he was. Maybe the boy had slowed time in order to get to him? That would mean Merlin had a great deal of power. Altering time had to be quite the feat he guessed.

Then Valiant. Merlin had warned Arthur about the magic shield and when it seemed all hope was lost, Merlin appeared with a spell to force Valiant's hand. Arthur was a bit confused by it all. If magic was evil then why would Merlin protect him with it? Then there was Merlin's reaction to finding out that Arthur was going to kill something just for food. He doubted the boy had an evil bone in his body.

Arthur pushed the thoughts away for a bit seeing the rabbit he had been tracking. He readied the crossbow and aimed. The bolt went flying and landed killing the animal quickly. The animal in hand Arthur was back in his thoughts.

Maybe Merlin was just starting to learn magic and it was something that took time to corrupt one's heart? It seemed to make sense. Arthur would just continue to watch Merlin for any signs of turning evil, and who knows, maybe Merlin's goodness would over ride the evil nature of magic, Merlin could be the one exception to the evil magic rule.

But that witch didn't seem like she would have killed Arthur if her son had lived.

* * *

Arthur made his way back with the rabbit when he noticed Merlin's interest in the bush. He ducked behind a tree seeing the servant look around him, clearly making sure no one was watching him. A smile found its way onto Arthur's face as he watched the air shimmer around the bush and the flowers snap open.

He felt himself shaking his head at the small action, but the flowers were in season, it wouldn't do to have them fade before anyone got a chance to see the vibrant colors. It was clearly a plant Gaius needed as Merlin now reached out and picked a few of the blooms and carefully put them in a pouch from his bag. Merlin pulled out a piece of paper and crossed something off a list before tucking everything carefully back in the bag and standing up again.

He watched as Merlin leaned back against the tree again eyes going back up to the canopy. Arthur watched the small dance of gold in Merlin's eyes before making his presence known. He was almost disappointed as the golf flakes died down as Merlin stood up straight again. Arthur held up his prize and Merlin took it with a pout.

"It's just a rabbit." Arthur said as they continued on. "There are hundreds of them in the forest."

"But why kill something so innocent?" Merlin asked.

"It tastes good." Arthur replied with a grin. "Now come on, we need to make it back before nightfall."

* * *

Merlin had just finished putting the dishes on the tray. "Need anything else?" He asked looking up at Arthur.

"No." Arthur answered leaning back in his chair. "Just turn down the sheets and you're done for tonight." Merlin nodded as he did as Arthur requested. He took the tray with him as he left.

"Goodnight." Merlin called over his shoulder before the door closed fully. Arthur gave a sigh as he stood from his chair and moved over to the window to watch the courtyard. Half an hour after he saw Merlin leave his room the boy was making his way across the way to Gaius'. He was rubbing a spot on his head clearly having faced the wrath of the cook's spoon. The thought made a small chuckle escape from Arthur before he could stop himself.

No the boy walking down there had magic. Strong enough magic to force an enchantment to reveal itself before it was time. Strong enough to slow time, and even call forth the blooms of plants. He thought back to when Merlin and him first met. Their second encounter Merlin had said he could take Arthur apart with less than one blow. It made him wonder just how strong the boy really was.

"He's a sorcerer..." He muttered. "I should be turning him in."

"The proper term is Warlock."

Arthur turned suddenly and stared at the man with golden eyes leaning on his table. "GAURDS!"

"They can't hear you."

Arthur turned around and tried to open the window. He would shout out to Merlin. He could help in this.

"I mean you no harm Princeling." The man said calling Arthur's attention back to him. "Just to explain things."

"What's there to explain, Merlin's a sorcerer and so are you!" Arthur said looking for his sword.

"Merlin is a Warlock." The man said not moving from his spot and watching Arthur lazily. "And I am not a sorcerer. I'm a god."

"What's the difference?" Arthur said now finding his sword and trying to draw it. It was stuck fast. "And you honestly expect me to believe you are a god?"

"It means he is untrained." The man said now inspecting his fingernails as if Arthur's antics were starting to wear thin. "And no I don't expect you to believe I am a god."

Arthur just looked at the man in confusion. "Untrained?" He said carefully. "How can someone be untrained in magic? It's a choice."

"As much a choice as you being a prince." The man said. "Though in Merlin's case, as you are blond with blue eyes..."

"People are born with magic?" Arthur was now lowering the rather useless sword that was still in his scabbard.

"They are born with the ability to do magic, not with it." The man said. "They can then choose to follow the path of magic or not. Merlin however is a special case."

"How so?"

"He was born with his eyes ablaze with magic." The man answered with a smile as he remembered the night. "Every single being of magic fell silent at his birth. The earth itself settled into a calm peace that night. Clearest night in ages."

"You remember it?"

"I was there." The man said looking at Arthur now. "I'm a god remember?"

"God of what?"

"Magic." He answered simply. "Dragons and their kin are my creations. I am the Lord of Magic. Merlin holds a special interest of mine."

"So just what is a..."

"Warlock?" The man offered up seeing Arthur trying to remember the word.

"Yes, that..." He had never heard the term before.

"A warlock is a being of magic clearly." He began letting a chair pull out for Arthur to sit in. "The show the potential to wield great amounts of magic at a young age, but they are for whatever reason, untrained. How best to explain..." He seemed to think for a bit looking around the room before his eyes settled on the bucket of coal near the fireplace. "Ah!" He called over a few pieces of the coal and held them before Arthur.

"Like this coal, a warlocks magic has great potential." He said setting a piece down on the table and holding one in his palm. "For most their time is short as a Warlock masters their art through combat. Having to learn as they go, some end up never even knowing about it and their magic just consumes them. Whatever the case is for these warlocks, they burn bright, but their lives are short." The piece of coal erupted into flames and fell through the mans fingers as ash.

"Some of them are able to survive though." The god said holding up the other piece. "Their potential becomes hardened, with the right pressure and heat." The piece of coal became incased in the mans hands as he clearly used strength not owned by normal man on the chuck of fuel. "These warlocks then have the potential to be something amazing." He revealed a stone. "These ones sometimes are able to be polished and cut." The stone lifted off the man's hand and spun around bits flicking off and a shine beginning to build when it stopped, a diamond was sparkling over the man's palm. "This is the sort of warlock you have at your side. Merlin has the potential to become something like this diamond."

Arthur took the gem and looked it over. So Merlin had the raw potential to become a great being of magic? Arthur felt himself sink back into his chair. "You said a warlock learns through combat..." He said barely a whisper.

"Yes." The man said. "Magical combat really. Though, a wound from magic or a creature of magic always leaves its mark. Warlocks tend to be heavily scared by the time they can be called true masters of their craft."

"He wouldn't hurt a fly." Arthur said in protest.

"Unless that fly was threatening someone he cared about." The man said a smirk sliding into place. "Oh how I wish to be there the day he looses his temper. See just how close that prophecy is."

"Prophecy?" Arthur asked.

"The Once and Future King will unite the land of Albion. In his reign, peace shall rule the nation and magic will flow free once more. Many battles does he face before he may finally rest, yet users of magic beware. For this man is protected by the strongest being of magic that will ever exist. Emrys. With power so great, only gods can compare."

"Merlin's Emrys?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow. "Merlin's not even his name?"

"No, Merlin is his true name." The man said taking the diamond from Arthur. "Emrys is just his title. Though there are people very excited about him. You see, sometimes a person is born with magic. It is extremely rare as you can imagine. But the thing about these few people so excited, it that these select few and rare people born with magic can progress even further." The gem seemed to come to life with golden electric current. It seemed alive with magic. "It's the reason for my interest in him. He may be your destined protector, a person with enough magic locked away inside him to become the greatest that will ever live, but if he so chooses it, he can become much, much more."

Arthur looked confused at the god. "What's better than being the strongest being of magic to ever exist?" He asked.

The man smiled giving Arthur back the diamond. "More on that later." He said. "You however have a choice right now. Reveal Merlin to your father and watch as the boy dies, or you could keep this secret and watch him become what he is meant to be."

"Magic is evil-" Arthur began and then looked at the god who looked at him amused. "Isn't it?"

"It can be used for evil yes." The man said. "But just how evil is making a bush burst into bloom?"

Arthur looked at his hands thinking it over. "What if it corrupts him?" He asked looking up.

"He has a good heart." The man said with a small nod. "You saw how he reacted when you killed that rabbit today. While he may have many dark deeds laid out before him in his future, I can tell you now, he would gladly avoid them all."

"He won't tell me will he?"

"No." The man said. "He will want to, so many times over. He will come close to it, you will try prompting him to do so, but he still won't."

"What if I call him out on it?"

"You can do that." The man said with a nod of his head. "But wait for the time to be right. You will know when that is. Don't force the moment though. And remember, he is only just now starting to learn."

Arthur frowned looking at the diamond in his hands. "I'll keep him safe." He said looking up and then around his room. The god was gone clearly done with his goal. He looked down at the diamond again and smiled slightly moving to the drawers next to his bed. He unlocked one and put it inside. He locked the stone up and climbed into bed. Yes, he wouldn't tell about Merlin's magic. If Merlin was going to protect Arthur from magical mishaps, he was going to protect the boy from non-magical ones.

* * *

**Please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Mark of Nimueh, Part 1

**Okay, we are back with your regularly scheduled episodeness... Enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters of BBC's Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin jerked awake and looked around the room. It was just past dawn. Thankfully Arthur was too busy training the knights today and Merlin had the morning off of working for him. Normally he would have slept longer, but this morning he felt the faint tendrils of magic. He pushed himself out of his bed and tried to locate the source of the magic. Yet it had been so faint and fleeting that now he couldn't sense it at all. His brow furrowed but he pushed it aside as he began to get dressed.

"Merlin." Gaius called from the workroom. "I need your help."

* * *

Apparently something had happened in the lower town that required Gaius' attention and he had taken Merlin along to help.

Merlin's eyes landed on the body of the person, something didn't feel right about it. He could almost feel to soft traces of magic drifting off the man. Gaius crouched down next to the body to examine it.

"Aren't you scared?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Scared of what?" Gaius asked glancing up at Merlin.

"That you might catch whatever it is?" Merlin didn't like the small nagging feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't natural. This place though was not were he should voice said thoughts. There were too many people around to ask why he thought it wasn't natural.

"I'm the court physician, it's my job." Gaius said turning the man over now. The pale blue tint to the man's skin and the fact that his eyes had turned completely white made Merlin take a small step back. Normal illnesses didn't do that did they?

* * *

Both Merlin and Gaius pulled the cart that had the man's body on it towards the castle and Gaius' own workroom. Gwen caught up with them having seen Merlin. "What are you doing?" She asked noticing the cart.

"Moving something." Merlin said quickly getting between Gwen and the cart.

"Looks heavy." Gwen said trying to get a look at whatever it was.

"Nothing really." Merlin said trying to find a way to distract her. "Someone got you flowers!" It was weak, but it seemed to work, Gwen was distracted.

"Oh, no." She said shaking her head. "Would you like one?" She was looking the small bundle over and pulled out a light purple one. "A purple one!" She handed him the small sprig of blooms.

Merlin smiled taking it and looking it over. "Purple suits you." Gwen said. "Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you…"

Merlin looked at her and held back the small laugh, though the amusement was clear in his eyes. "Thanks, well, ah…" Merlin said now trying to find a place for the flower. He tucked it into his neck scarf and held his arms out. She seemed pleased and even blushed a little bit. "See you."

Gwen nodded as Merlin was off again with Gaius and the cart. "Bye!" She called to them as they left and she continued on her way to Morgana's chambers.

* * *

Having taken the body to the workroom they put it on one of the tables. Gaius was closely examining the body. Merlin was trying to feel that magic trace again but it was gone, just like this morning. It was odd; maybe he was just getting paranoid with two attacks on Arthur's life in such quick succession.

"Do you think this is some kind of plague?" Merlin asked.

"Something like this could never come from nature…" Gaius muttered.

"So I was sensing something…"

Gaius looked up at Merlin. "Since when?"

"This morning, I felt the faint traces of magic and it woke me up." Merlin explained. "Then when we found him there were even more faint traces of that same magic. It faint and fades quickly though. I can't pinpoint it."

Gaius nodded softly. "It could just mean it is very complicated magic with a cloak." He said. "You are just too inexperienced to be able to see around it fully."

Merlin looked down at the body between them again. "Right…"

"You're a warlock Merlin, this is to be expected." Gaius said as some token of reassurance.

"Merlin!" Came Arthur's voice from the hall. Merlin went to it only opening it enough to stick his head through.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way, sorry I'm late." Merlin said on opening the door.

"It's alright, I'm getting used to it." Arthur responded blandly before noticing the flower tucked into Merlin's scarf.

Merlin noticed where Arthur's attention had gone and plucked the flower from its place. "Gwen, she gave it to me." He explained with a shrug.

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now." Arthur said before walking away.

"Gaius?"

"I heard." The older man said.

"Why couldn't he tell you for himself?" Merlin asked, seriously nobles and royals only confused him.

"Because that's the way it is, you're a servant." Gaius replied calmly.

"If he knew who I was, I'd be-"

"A dead servant." Gaius finished. "Right, cover this up."

"I'm not your servant."

"No, you're my dogs body." Gaius said. "Come on hurry up."

* * *

The matter Uther needed to address was about a servant who had collapsed dead in the throne room. Merlin and Gaius looked at the body, all the signs were the same as the one why found in the lower town.

"What's happened?" Uther asked a slight tinge of panic in his voice.

"I don't know sire, it's the second case I've seen today." Gaius answered.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther asked watching as Gaius stood up.

"I was attempting to find the cause."

"What did you find?" Uther knew that wasn't a natural color, his suspicions were leaning towards magic.

"Nothing of note yet." Gaius answered. "The scientific process is a long one."

"What are you hiding from me?" Uther asked, he knew, Gaius could tell that he knew.

"Sire I have seen nothing like it." Gaius said trying to avoid saying it. "The victims are dying within twenty-four hours and it's spreading fast."

"What is the cause?" Uther said firmly.

"The most likely cause is sorcerery." Gaius said in mild defeat. Arthur glanced quickly at Merlin, the boy didn't seem to know much about what was going on and that worried Arthur just a little bit. He didn't show it though as he kept his face neutral.

Uther pulled Arthur to the side. "I want you to find whoever did this."

"I will." Arthur answered.

"Search everywhere." Uther said finally. "And lend Gaius your servant."

"Merlin?" Arthur said another small dose of panic rising in him. How could he keep the boy safe if he wasn't with him?

"He needs all the help he can get." Uther urged. "If Gaius is right, believe me, the city will be whipped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority. The people might turn to magic for a cure. Now, find the sorcerer."

"Yes father." Arthur said simply. This couldn't be Merlin's plan could it? Make people question just how safe they were in the face of a magical attack without magic at their side? It made Arthur wonder just a little bit himself.

* * *

The hunt was on. Merlin stayed close to Gaius as they saw Arthur enter another house to search for any signs of magic. Gaius pulled him away and Merlin noticed a man leaning against a beam. He had the same pale blue skin color, but he was still alive.

"Gaius, this one's alive."

"There is nothing we can do for him without more information." Gaius said trying to pull Merlin away.

"But what about magic?" Merlin asked. He could heal the man, he knew he could.

"Merlin!" Gaius said looking around quickly and pulling Merlin to his feet. "You do anything and your head is on the chopping block, even if you are trying to help."

Gaius dragged Merlin along with him forcing Merlin to follow.

* * *

"What's that?" He asked when they were back in Gaius' chambers. Gaius had a vile of a strange liquid.

"The contents of the man's stomach." He said. "It could possibly tell us how it is spread."

Merlin nodded slightly watching Gaius work. "I don't understand how anyone could do this with magic…" Merlin said getting Gaius' attention.

"Magic, just like any sort of power corrupts." Gaius explained.

"Surely not all magic is bad." Merlin urged.

"Magic is neither good or bad. It is how you use it." Gaius said just before Arthur marched into the rooms with a pair of guards. It made them both look over in shock and confusion.

Arthur quickly strode over to Merlin's room. He would look inside himself; it was the only thing he could think of to prevent any mistaken identity. Having thought about it for a bit Arthur could only conclude Merlin hadn't started the plague, if anything the boy would be trying to stop it. Arthur just needed to make sure Merlin's head remained where it was so he could do just that.

"What have you done with the magic book I gave you?" Gaius whispered to Merlin. Merlin looked at the door Arthur just walked through. This was not good.

Arthur looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. The place was a mess. He saw the magic book quickly and held back a sigh. It was a good thing he was searching and not one of the guards. Hopefully this would teach Merlin to not leave such a thing on the floor and in the open.

He walked over to the cupboard and opened it up. "Merlin, come see what I found." He called out.

Merlin was in the room in seconds, good that had the desired effect; he could see the small spark of fear in the boy. He hated seeing it, but it needed to be done. "I found a place you can put things." He said watching Merlin relax. "It's called a cupboard." He moved away from it and was looking through other things avoiding looking at the book.

Merlin stood off to the side as Arthur began to look around a bit more. He used a bit of magic while Arthur's back was turned and a shirt that was on his bed moved to the floor to cover up the book. Just in time too as Arthur turned around and looked under the bed.

He was a bit surprised to see a shirt over the book, but decided to leave it as it was. It was hidden at least a little bit. He just hoped Merlin would find a better hiding spot.

Arthur stood up again and took one last look around the room. At least Merlin only had that one book, though that one book could get him killed.

Arthur left the room. "How soon do you think you can find a cure?" He asked Gaius. He wanted Merlin back at his side where he could keep an eye on him.

"Depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius answered.

"Of course." Arthur said glancing around the room. "We're finished here." He turned and left the guards following him.

Once they were gone Gaius rounded on Merlin. "We have to hide that book."

"No, we must use it." Merlin said. If he could help the people they would be able to see that while magic could do bad like starting the plague, it could also do good, like ending it.

"Are you crazy?" Gaius asked lowly.

"You keep telling me to use my magic for good." Merlin urged. "What's better than stopping whatever this is?"

"Merlin you could get yourself killed." Gaius snapped. "It won't matter to the king. He will think you started the plague and then when things didn't go as you had planned you reversed it. He will not spare your life."

"People are dying." Merlin urged. "Innocent people who had nothing to do with this besides being a citizen of Camelot."

"No Merlin." Gaius said firmly. "It is too dangerous."

Merlin frowned at Gaius. "But I can help…" He said softly. He wanted to help.

"I know, but not now." Gaius said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Not in a time when your gifts would never be appreciated as they should be."

Merlin looked down with a sigh. "Fine." He muttered before looking at the dead man again. "Where were we anyway?"

Gaius sighed in relief as he picked up the bottle again and continued his work.

* * *

The body count only continued to grow over the next few days. Arthur entered the throne room to a pacing Uther. "We searched everywhere and no sign of the sorcerer." He said.

Uther spoke after a bit. "Impose a curfew, no one is allowed outside after the final bell. Close the gates to the lower town."

"What about the people down there?" Arthur asked his concern for them showing.

"We need to stop this from spreading." Uther said looking at Arthur. "I don't want to do it, but that is where this started."

Arthur sighed as he turned to inform the guards of the new rules put in place. 'Come on Merlin, figure this out already…' He thought as he walked.

* * *

"What's different about this victim?" Gaius asked Merlin as they looked over the latest person to die from the plague.

"She's a woman?" Merlin guessed looking at the person.

"Sometimes I wonder if your magical talents were given to the right person." Gaius said raising an eyebrow at Merlin who was clearly tired. The boy took a deep breath and looked at the person again. He took in the material of her clothes. "Anything else?"

"She's a courtier." Merlin said finally. It seemed to be the right thing.

"Correct!" Gaius said. "What does that tell you?"

"She doesn't spend a lot of time in the lower town…" Merlin said thinking it through. "Meaning she doesn't breath the same air."

"Right, this isn't airborne then." Gaius said urging Merlin on.

"She wouldn't the same food as the people in the lower town." Merlin said it slowly starting to click. "Meaning it isn't something in the food."

"But what do they al share in common?" Gaius knew he was just about there.

"The same water!" Merlin exclaimed proud of himself. Gaius held a bucket out to Merlin who took it to go and get some from the pump just outside the castle.

* * *

Merlin was nearly done when he saw Gwen run past him, tears streaming down her face. "Gwen?" He asked concern lacing his voice. "Gwen!" He took off after her bringing the bucket of water with him. She was heading for Gaius' chambers.

Merlin arrived just in time to hear Gwen begging Gaius to do something for her father. He felt his heart clench seeing her so distraught. She was his first friend here in Camelot; he couldn't bare the thought of her being so sad.

She left crying even more now that she knew nothing could be done. "There must be something we can do." Merlin said looking at Gaius.

"We can only continue to study how this thing works and hope we can find a cure." Gaius said taking the water from Merlin and beginning his experiments.

"But by then it could be too late for Gwen's father!" Merlin protested.

"I fear you may be right." Gaius said barely glancing as Merlin ran to his room and closed the door. He just hoped the boy wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


End file.
